Life as we know it (AU)
by AnnaEmmaSwan021
Summary: After Tommy and Laurel die in a car accident and Sophie is left an orphan with Oliver and Felicity havening to raise her together as they final wish
1. Chapter 1

Oliver and Felicity's first date didn't go so well and she hoped to never see him again. But with Felicity being Laurels best friend and Oliver been Tommy's it was not going to happen any time soon.

When Laurel and Tommy had a little girl and made them the god parents it seemed like a perfect solution except for what happened next. After Tommy and Laurel die in a car accident and Sophie is left an orphan with Oliver and Felicity havening to raise her together as they final wish

Whey a lawyer tells them that Laurel and Tommy named them Sophie's guardians nether one of them knows how are they going to pull this out. Living in the same house and raising a one year old little girl who pops and pees in dippers and little ducks in the tub was not the plan they had in mind. But as there is nobody else to take care of the little girl they decide to give it a shot.

While trying to figure out how to raise a kid and why their friend pick them for the task new emotions appeared and love come their way.

"I finally figured out why Tommy and Laurel picked us. And it's not because we knew them best; it's because you and me together and Sophie somehow….We are a family."

Life is never what we expect it to be, but chance and moving on sometimes gives us the best gifts in life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Laurel told Felicity she was getting married the IT blond could not be happier for her best friend and her soon to be husbanded. Tommy and Laurel have been together for almost four years and Felicity thought he was never going to propose to her.

They were seated in Laurel's living room as she was showing her engagement ring to her friends and family

"That is a big rock." Felicity said as she was looking at the ring on Laurel's finger as Sarah agreed

"It's not like that I just got small fingers." Laurel explained and they all laughed as in the corner Oliver and Tommy were talking

"I can't believe it." Oliver said to Tommy "You of all people are getting married." The shock he felt was still not wearing off

"Oliver I love Laurel and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Tommy explained

"Well I love a lot of things like peanut butter and jelly sandwich but I don't want to marry it." That made Tommy laugh harder

"Not that kind of love…it's …different. Whit her …I never felt this way and let me tell you when you meet that girl that is going to tie you up you will be telling me the exact same thing." Tommy said as he took a sip form his drink as Oliver shook his head

"No. that day will not come any time soon I promise you if I ever get trapped like you did I need you to do me a favor and talk me out of it." Oliver said begging Tommy and making his promise

"Fine but I'm not going to do anything you don't want." He said as Oliver sighed in a sight of relief

"Ok now that you are sure that you want to get married and spend the rest of your life having sex with the same woman you deserve a good bachelor party." Tommy shook his head knowing that he was going to regret having Oliver as his best man

"I don't get it." Felicity said to Laurel who looked at her "How can Tommy and he be friends. It's like he grew up in another universe." She said as Sarah looked towards Oliver

"Oliver has always been like that." She said as Felicity looked at her "I mean since I know Tommy and him his life was always one night stands, gorges woman and lots of alcohol. That made Laurel smile

"You never told me how did that date with him go. It was a year ago and I didn't get any information." At Laurel's question Felicity sighed and closed her eyes

"The less you know the better." She said as Sarah laughed

"That bad huh?" she asked as Felicity smiled at her best friends sister

"Imagine your worst date ever." She started as Sarah nodded "Then multiply that but a hundred." At that Laurel felt guilty because she was the one who set up that date

"I'm sorry." Laurel said to Felicity who just sighed

"Just do me a favor don't ever set me up with a guy that has anything in common with Oliver Queen." At the drop of her brother's name Thea Queen showed up

"Hi Laurel congrats on the engagement." The young Queen said as she hugged Laurel who returned it

"Thanks Thea it's so nice to see you." Laurel said as Felicity felt uneasy around her after she just called her brother the worst date ever

"You didn't happen to hear what I said about your brother did you?" Felicity asked hoping that the answer would be no

"You mean the part about the worst date multiplied by a hundred?" Thea asked as Felicity shut her eyes closed "Don't feel bad my brother has done worst things that that. Like stealing a cab or peeing on a cop or the attack on the paparazzi. My mother wishes nobody remembers it but lets face it that is who he is." She said with a sigh "But on a more important matter when is the big day Laurel?" Thea asked as Laurel smiled

"We are getting married in spring." She was so dazzled and happy that Felicity was almost envious of her friend who had finally found happiness

As she looked at Laurel laughing and Tommy smiling she didn't know how it was possible to be that happy. And then her thought were interrupted

"Hi Smoak." No, no Felicity thought to herself just not him

"Queen what do you want?" she asked a little too harsh but with him it was necessary. Oliver Queen was a child in every aspect possible

"Can't I just say hi?" he told as she pretended to think about it for a minute and shook her head

"No you can't." as she flashed him one of her glowing smiles

"I don't get what everybody is so excited about? They are about to spend the rest of their lives yelling at each other and wishing they had never meet." Oliver said as Felicity rolled her eyes

"Your images of marriage are so inspirational." She said with irony

"Was that sarcasm?" he asked as Felicity just walked away from him and in to the room to rejoin the girls "I'll take that as a yes." He said to himself

Planning a wedding with your best friend was a nightmare. Since Tommy was always away Laurel used Felicity as her groom to bee. Meany of the place they have been thought her and Laurel were a gay marriage to happen.

It took a lot of convincing to make them believe that they weren't getting married and she was just the made of honor for her best friend. Right now Felicity was sitting in a bridal shop waiting for Laurel to show her the wedding dress that she had picked up the other day. It was the last fitting she had and since she thought of Felicity as a good luck charm well you can guess why she was there.

"Are you ready?" Laurel asked as Felicity sighed

"I have been ready for the past twenty minutes now hurry up I have somewhere to be." She said looking at her phone once more

"Ok. Here we go." Laurel said as she walked out in a beautiful lace gown. It was not completely white since well Laurel was no virgin and she didn't feel like being in white. The dress had hints of yellow but so lightly that you can't ever see it. Her back was bear as the flowers on the sleeves of the dress showed her amazing figure. The vale was beautiful and it went all the way down to the floor and all Felicity could do was gasp

"Laurel …you look ...amazing." she said as she stood up and held her hand

"Oh don't say that you will make me cry." Laurel said blinking trying to make the water in her eyes go away

"No …I mean that the one falling when he sees you is going to be Tommy. You look beautiful." She said with a smile as Laurel pulled her in a hug

"Thank you Liss."

Laurel and Tommy's wedding day come soon and the day went by without any incidents even Oliver give a nice speech and congratulated them on their marriage and a few weeks later they were all reunited in their new bought house

"Felicity." Tommy said as he let the bond IT girl in as she smiled at him

"Tommy I hope I'm not late." She said as she entered the house looking around for Laurel

"The living room." Tommy said as he led her to it. Felicity was not the only person there Laurel was sounded by her sister and a few friend but when she saw Felicity she smiled and patted the place next to her

"So what's with this reunion?" Oliver asked as he handed Felicity her glass of wine that she took with a smile. Since the wedding they had both promised to Tommy and Laurel that they would try to put up with each other because they were their best friends

"We have some news." Tommy started as he looked at his wife "Do you wanna tell them or…" Laurel smiled

"Let's tell them together." She said as she got up and Oliver sat in her place next to Felicity

"We are…having a baby." Captain Lance was surprised by the news and didn't know what to say but his ex wife had a big smile over her face

"Honey congratulations to you both." Dinah said hugging her as Felicity and Oliver exchanged looks not believing what they were hearing as Lance said

"A baby?" he asked not being sure that he heard his daughter well

"Dad are you ok?" Laurel asked him as she walked over to him

"I'm not really sure." He said to him "I'm gonna be a granddad?" he asked as Laurel just nodded as he dad held her close

"Oh and you too I hope you won't mind being the good parent of the little one." Tommy said with a smile looking at Felicity and Oliver

"Tommy I would love to." Felicity said getting up and giving him a big hug

"So what do you say buddy?" Tommy asked looking at Oliver who give him a big smile

"You can count me in to spoil that little twig." He said as Sarah followed him

"You will never beat the cool aunt." She said with a big grin to him.

About nine months later in a cold January night little Sofia was born and their life was filled with light and love. It looked like nothing could go wrong in that moment how wrong were they that they didn't even know it.

**Ok this is the first chapter I feel like it's not one of my best works so far but hey what can you do. I wanna hear if you guys want me continue this or not I love you all xoxo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity and Oliver had agreed to come early with Tommy and Laurel to get some of the stuff for Sophie's first birthday. It was a little bit weird because they were singing children's songs as Felicity and Oliver exchanged looks trying not to feel like they are in the circus.

Once they were at the house both of them were glad it was over and Felicity followed Laurel in to the house while Oliver stayed out with Tommy holding Sophie while raising her up in the air and playing with her

"She's gonna blow if you keep doing that. She's in a puking phase." Tommy warned Oliver who just gives him a glance

"No, she loves it." He says as he looks at the baby in his hands "She loves it, don't you, Soph?" The baby girl just giggles a little "You know what Soph?" Oliver tells the baby who just looks at him curious "You're the only girl I'll ever shave for. You know that?" he says as he keeps playing with her

"Speaking of that…what happened to Liz?" Tommy questioned "I thought you guys were getting serious." He said as he glanced form the bouncy house to his best friend who was not holding his little girl while he was setting up the tables and chairs outside

"No, we ended that a few weeks ago. It wasn't working out." Oliver said as Tommy was not really surprised

"Why what happened?" he asked as Oliver thought about the response

"I don't know." Oliver said as he shrugged his shoulders "I just didn't see us on that long march towards death together." At that Tommy just rolls his eyes

"Oh my God I thought you really liked this girl." Tommy said as he walked over to Oliver form the tables he had just set up

"No that's just you I just thought she was hot." Oliver said as his best friend sighed and was about to say something when Laurel come for the house and said to Tommy

"Honey don't forget to tip the castle guys." Tommy nods and Laurel desapeas in to the house once again

"They show up late and made me do the work. But, sure, let's tip the castle guys." Tommy said in irony as he walked over to two teens that were in his yard as Oliver laughed

Inside the house Felicity and Laurel were preparing the food for the party together with the cake

"So I started taking Sophie to this new family practice." Laurel said as Felicity nodded her head while she was setting up some food on the plates "There is this doctor there he is so cute." Laurel said as Felicity looks at her "What I can look. I have eyes." At that Felicity just shakes her head "I may have finally replaced my Anderson Cooper crush. Anyway, I noticed no ring..." Laurel said as Felicity opened one box and went over to her friends side saying

"Scoot." As Laurel kept talking

"...so I started a conversation with his nurse." As she said that Felicity looked at her and said

"No." at that Laurel was confused

"I pretended to like her nails." At that Felicity kept shaking her head

" No. We agreed to a moratorium on setups." She said in a begging voice as Laurel just sighed

"How do you know you won't like him?" she asked as Felicity laughed

"You have the worst setup track record ever." She told her as Laurel felt insulted

"Like who?" she asked for an example and Felicity give her that 'are you serious' look she head

"Oh I don't even know where to start. Oh wait I do there was the shoplifter. Adult-braces guy." She pointed out as she passes to the other side of the table

"Unbelievable. You are still holding that one against me." Laurel said as she shakes her head

"I'm not even gonna mention the disaster dinner with Oliver Queen. Which has got to be the worst blind date I have ever been to." Felicity said as Laurel sighed

"Ok first of all I didn't even know Oliver that well then and Tommy was the one to set that up." at that Felicity just gives her a death glare

"You knew his name was Oliver Queen that should have been enough. The guy had been in every paper in Staling when he peed on a cop." She said as Laurel giggled

"I still can't believe he really did that." She said as Felicity rolled her eyes

"And you're my best friend. You can't be like those women who judge me because I don't wear a ring." Felicity said as she opened the big cake and showed it to Laurel and gasped "In the meantime, you keep having gorgeous babies... and I will keep spoiling them with this." She said as she added a little yellow duck to the cake

"Seriously, that's better than my wedding cake." Laurel said as Felicity looked at her and said

"I made your wedding cake." At that Laurel shrugged her shoulders

"It was a little dry." Felicity just shook he head at the comment and looked at the cake in front of her

Outside Oliver and Tommy were talking the two teenage boys who were suppose to set up the castle

"Don't let any fat grown-ups in while the kids are inside." One of them said as Tommy looked at him and asked

"Have you guys been smoking marijuana?" at that the boy shakes his head

"That's illegal sir." He told Tommy as Oliver tried not to laugh

"You're stoned. What are you holding? Let me see it." Tommy demands "Come on, you want me to call the cops?" he asks as both boys shake their heads

"Please don't. My dad's a pastor." One of them said as Oliver grinned

"All right, I'm taking this. Next time, you are gonna be trouble. Now go on." Tommy said as he takes away the little bag with marijuana in it as Oliver laughs behind him and yells

"Get out of here." and the boys run away as both Oliver and Tommy laugh as one of the kids says

"I bought that stuff..." at Oliver yelled after him

"Totally unacceptable." At Tommy just looks at him

"Delivery kids show up stoned out of their minds. Who needs a dealer?" tommy tells Oliver who looks at him like he is out of his mind

"Aren't you respectable now?" Oliver asks as Tommy smiles

"Relax. Once a year under the right circumstances...Laurel and I like to…relive our youth." He says

"Once a year?" Oliver questions as Tommy nods his head "Yeah, right. Once a year." Oliver says in a mocking way

"All right, maybe twice a year." He confessed as Oliver laughs getting in to the bouncy castle with Sophie and jumping up and down "Ollie don't bounce her too much." Tommy said as Oliver turns to look at him

"It's fine . She loves it, look at her." Oliver tells his best friend who shakes his head

"Ollie, I'm warning you." Tommy says one more time when Oliver looks at him

"Come on, she's fine." And just as he says that Sophie pukes all over him "Ohh! Oh, my God. She... Oh, my God." And Tommy just looks at him in disgust

Oliver walks inside the house and is trying to clean himself up while Felicity is holding Sophie and trying so hard not to laugh at the sight of a Oliver Queen covered in puke

"Don't worry, Sophie, you're not the first girl to throw up on Uncle Oliver." Felicity says as she is holding the little girl in her lap as Oliver dries himself up

"Hey, Sophie, look. Look, that's what bitter looks like." Oliver tells the little girl while mocking Felicity who just shakes her head

"Oliver, go up to Tommy's closet and grab something before everyone gets here." Laurel says as she is pouring two glasses with drinks

"Why, what time is it?" Oliver asks surprised that the party is about to start

"It's 11. Though it's only 10 in Ollie time. You know, I'm surprised you're even up." Felicity tells him as he smiles at her

"You keep your watch on during sex don't you?" he asks as she ignores his question

"At least I don't wear my cap everywhere." Felicity points it out with a big smile "You can take it off now Oliver. We all know about the receding hairline." She said as Oliver looks at her

"It's a widow's peak. I don't have a receding hairline." Oliver tells her bitterly

"Hey, baby's birthday. Neutral corners. Take a glass. First birthday, you can take your hat off for pictures." Laurel says as she takes off Oliver cap off his head as both him and Felicity take a glass

"Before everyone gets here...we wanted to toast Sophie's favorite people." Laurel started as she and Tommy lean in to each other

"And our best friends. We made it through her first year with most of our sanity thanks to you guys." Tommy sais as he held his glass in one hand a another one around his wife's waist

"We love you guys." Laurel said as she was about to cry

"Are you crying Laurel?" Oliver asks as she blinks away any tears

"Mothers cry Oliver." She tells him as the doorbell rings

"Thank God the babysitter's here." Laurel says as she walks to answer

"Why do you need a babysitter? You are both here." Felicity said as Laurel stops in her steps

"Because she's a genius. When Sophie goes nuclear, she can calm her down. We call her the baby whisperer." And then she walks away to answer the door

"Oh, the baby whisperer, huh?" Felicity aid as she hold Sophie close to her

"Hey, is she hot?" Oliver asks as Felicity looks up to him disgusted

"Totally hot." Tommy said

"What's wrong with you?" Felicity asks Oliver who is about to answer

"Hey, everybody, this is Amy." Laurel said introducing a teenage girl that could be around fifteen or sixteen

"Hello, Amy." Felicity says to the girls who walks over to her to take Sophie away "Look who's here Sophie." She says as Amy takes the little girl away

"Let's go get you changed, hm?" Amy says as she walks away as Laurel thanks her

"Are you serious? That's the baby whisperer?" Felicity questions as Laurel nods

"Really, if she was old enough to have sex with Tommy, I'd be obsolete." She said as Felicity is surprised

"You'll never be obsolete, babe. Come here." Tommy said as they kiss and Felicity sees this as cute and then the smell appears

"Oh, my God. Could you step away? You reek of baby puke." She tells Oliver who looks at her

"Oh, really?" Oliver says laughing as he walks closer to her

"What are you doing. Get away from me." She tells him as she gets away from him as fast as possible.

**Ok her is chapter two I hope you like this once it looks better then the first one at least to me I will hopefully write the next one tonight if not then tomorrow. I love you all xoxo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The birthday party went on as they usually did Felicity was questioned for why she was still ingle and Oliver was attacked by married and single woman. They were both trying to find and escape and when Laurel mentioned that they were going to blow the candles on the cake they both sighed in relief

They were all singing happy birthday once the cake arrived on the table in front of little Sophie. They all clapped as Laurel blew off the candles and Tommy filmed the whole thing as both Felicity and Oliver had sour smiles on.

"Come on I want to take a picture of Sophie with her godparents." Tommy said as he showed to Felicity and Oliver to come closer to the baby girl "Ok on three say Oliver has a widow's peak." Tommy said as Felicity laughed "One, two three." Laurel smiled at her husband as he took the picture and right after that Sophie hits Felicity in the face with the doll as Laurel walks over to the cake with a knife and starts cutting it

Time has passed and spring come around the corner. Felicity and Oliver will never forget that day it will be carved in to their memory forever. They didn't know it yet but tonight was gonna be a night of sorrow and tears.

That morning Oliver took off early for a run like he always did leaving his latest 'girlfriend' alone in bed. Once he got back home he expected the woman to be gone but boy was he wrong. The girl was still in bed naked once her returned

"Hi." She said as Oliver give her a sort of smile and replied with a simple

"Hey." She smiled at him

"You wanna get a late breakfast?" she asked seductively as Oliver walked over to her with a bottle of water in his hand

"Ah no I got to get to the company as soon as possible. I have a meeting." He told her as he walked over to his closet "I have to go shower." He yelled before he exited the closet putting the clean clouts on the chair and leaning in to kiss the girl

"Are you sure about that?" the girl asked once their lips parted

"I'm sure." He said as he made his way to the bathroom "There is coffee in the kitchen. Oh and mugs are in the cabinet." He told the girl who fell to the bed once again as he disappear behind the doors of his bathroom

Felicity on the other hand was already in her office going thure the designe of the softwear.

"It's bad isn't it. I shouldn't have showed you that the whole concept is just wrong." Daniel said as Felicity looked up to him and smiled

"You are a genius. Maybe a bit bipolar but a genius." She told him as she give him a kiss and making her way down to the ground floor and then she stopped. He was back.

"Oh her comes the ours system keeps crashing guy." Daniel said as Felicity pushed the papers to his chest and he just shook his head and she fixed her hair a little as she kicked one on her employs away taking the spot on the casher

"Hi." She said with a big smile as the man returned it and she charger for his batteries "Still having that charger I see." She said

"That obvious." He said as she shrugged

"Maybe you should make somebody see what the problem is." She told him as he laughed

"Yeah I probably should. Hi how come you don't wear one of those badges that says your name so I know what it is?" the man asked as Felicity bushed

"It's Felicity." She told him as he nodded

"Sam." He told her as she handed him the charger and he passed her the money "Well we finally meet after twenty times." He told her as she laughed returning his change and he refused it "Keep it." He told her as he w as about to leave she stops him

"You sure you don't want to throw your card in the ball. Winner gets a gift?" she asked him as went back and threw his card smiling to her "How about dinner on me." He said as he walks to the door and Felicity is about to look in to the bowl when Daniel stops her

"Be cool wait till he is out of sight." He tells her as Felicity looks at Sam walk away from the shop and on to the busy streets of Starling and she digs her hand in to the bawl searching for a card with his name on it

"Oh which one was it?" she asked as she looks at the cards "Ok this is a Benjamin. Oh here is a Sam." She said as she pulled out the card

"You know I could pick one up for you…" Daniel says as Felicity still looks threw the cards

"How many Sam's are in this city?" she asks as she keeps looking threw the cards as Daniel shook his head at his boss

Felicity was spending that evening in the bath tub trying to find Sam with little luck. There was a married Sam, and a woman Sam the last one was a doctor and it was the last one so her hopes were really high that it was him

"Sam Nelson. Dr. Sam Nelson this is Felicity Smoak form Smoak inc. and I'm really hoping that you are the Sam I have talked to today. If you are not then…then I'm screwed. Because you are the last Sam who put his card in the bowl for the free gift." She said as she laughed and then her phone biped "Oh I'm sorry I'm getting another call." She said hanging up and answering the other phone call " Hello." She listened to the person on the other line "Yes this is she." She told them her happy mood going down in seconds.

Once she hung up with the officer who had called her to notify her that Tommy and Laurel had died in a car accident she got out of the tub dressed herself to get to the station soon as possible.

"Excuse me I'm looking for an officer Young?" Felicity said as the policeman on the front door pointed her in to the right direction

"The highway patrol officers found your name and member on an insurance contact card in her wallet.." The officer standing in front of her said as Felicity could not believe her best friend and her husband were dead "Now, we need numbers for the nearest next of kin."Officer Young said as Felicity tried to be brave and not cry in front of him "Can you supply those?" he asked her cheerfully

"Yeah…Laurel's dad is …a police Captain …her mom lives in Central…her sister…Oh God Peat's dead." She said as she sighed and her voice shaking "How did you say the car flipped? It flipped when it hit the...?" Felicity started as she broke down in tears

"Are you sure I wouldn't like to sit down?" the officer asked as Felicity looked up at him realizing something

"They…they had a baby girl Sophie. Was she in the car? Was she in the car with them?" she asked as tears filled her eyes

"No. She was in the care of a minor, a babysitter, at the time of the accident. So the officers placed her with CPS for the night. She's perfectly fine." Officer Young said as Felicity nodded calming herself down

"CPS?" she asked her brain not functioning at the time while she wiped the tear form her cheek

"Child Protective Services. Where they take cases like this." He said as Felicity looked at him in confusion

"Cases like this?" she asked the officer

"Orphaned children." The man said as Felicity nodded as officer Young left her alone. She didn't know what to do who to call. If she called Captain Lance she was sure to brake and calling her mother right now was out of the question and as for Sarah well let's just say that calling anybody form the Lance family would be a bad move. So since Tommy didn't have any family she called the one person who was kind of his family. Oliver Queen.

In about ten minutes Oliver was parking his bike in front of the station looking for Felicity who had not stopped crying since officer Young left her. Once she noticed Oliver enter the station she yelled his name

"Oliver!" at the sound of his name being called he turned to look at the broken blond in front of him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying her nose was becoming red as well as she walked over to him "Oliver they are gone." She said as she hugged him and without even noticing it Oliver returned the embrace

"Hey it's ok." He told her as he held her tight and she started crying in to his shirt once more. After they talked they decided to spend the night in Laurel and Tommy's house to wait for the news off Sophie and try and contact CPS tonight if they could see her.

The house looked so lonely when they entered it. It was as if somebody had ripped the happiness out of it. They turned on the lights and Felicity took the set on the couch

"I don't know how I'm going to tell this to her family. This is going to brake them." Felicity said as Oliver sat next to her

"I know. Do you know if Laurel and Tommy had a will?" Oliver asked as Felicity shook her head

"I have no idea." She told him as she sighed "What's going to happen to Sophie now?" she asked as Oliver said nothing to her question "I mean Sarah can't take her she is still in her crazy years, and Laurel dad…he is never home so who would look out for Sophie." She said

"What about Laurel's mum?" Oliver asked Felicity who sighed

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She works as a professor of law at the university in Central city." She said as Oliver sighed and Felicity looked at him "I'm gonna call CPS to see if we can see her tonight."

Felicity picked up the phone and dialed the number asking for permission to see Sophie tonight but they wouldn't let her

"No, no, no. I just don't understand why we can't see her tonight." Felicity argued with the woman on the phone "No, ma'am, I don't care about your protocol. This is-" Felicity said as the woman on the other end interrupted her "Yes, I will be here at this number. Yes." As she hung up she looked over at Oliver who was watching her "They won't do anything, not till 8 a. m. tomorrow." Felicity said in frustration as Oliver got up on his feet

"Okay, okay. I'm sure that she's fine." Oliver said reassuring her as she nodded "You know, why don't we sleep here tonight?" he suggests "That way we're here if they call early. All right?" Oliver asked as Felicity nodded her head in agreement

"Okay." Was all Felicity could say

"Why don't you take the guest bedroom?" Oliver offered as Felicity sighed and nodded

"Okay, you can take their room if you want." At that Oliver shook his head

"No, thank you. I'll sleep over here." he said pointing to the couch as Felicity nodded almost walking out of the room

"See you in the morning." She told him as he nodded his head "And Oliver." She started as he turned his head to face her once more "Thank you." Oliver just give her a nod before he saw her go up the stair in the guest bedroom and he made his way to the couch. The first moment they both lied down the only thing in their mind was 'Why them?' as sleep slowly took over them.

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope you guys like this one I will update as soon as I can love you all so tell me what you think xoxo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity had not slept a lot that night so she was up early trying to get a hold of Captain Lance or anybody form the Lance family to let them know what had happened to Laurel and Tommy. She herself was still a little bit shaken.

As she was dialing Captain Lance's number for the third time she heard the commotion from the living room guessing that Oliver was waking up. After a few rings a familiar voice of Quentin Lance come throe the phone

"Hello Captain Lance this is Felicity." She said as the man on the other end smiled

"Hi how can I help you?" he asked noticing that her voice was shaking "Is something wrong?" he asked and it took all of cordage that Felicity had to tell him the truth

"There has been an accident." She started getting Lance's attention "Laurel and Tommy were driving home when…when the car went off the road and… hit the tree." She was shaking and her eyes were closed she needed to be strong and tell him everything

"Is Laurel ok?" Lance asked as tears come piling in Felicity's eyes

"Her and Tommy …they…they are both…they are both dead. I'm so sorry." She said waiting for the reaction

"My little girl." Was the first thing that come for his mouth as Felicity tried to stop the sobs. It took Lance a few more minutes to come to the realization "Sophie …was she …was…in the car?" he asked as Felicity shook her head wiping her eyes form tears

"No. she was with a babysitter at the time. They sent her to CSP that's where she spent the night. I tried to get them to hand her over to us …but they wouldn't do anything until today. We are still waiting for their call." She told him as Lance nodded

"We?" he asked confused to know that somebody was with her

"Oliver and I spent the night at their place. We thought it was best way to wait for information." She told him as Lance sighed "I tried to get a hold of your ex wife but had no luck and I didn't even call Sarah if you could…" Lance knew what she wanted form him

"I'll contact Dinah and Sarah telling them about the accident." He said as Felicity closed her eyes "Oh and Felicity…thank you." Felicity nodded at his words as the line was cut off

Once she hung up Felicity sat the phone on the island in the kitchen and she made her way to the coffee maker as the phone rang she turned around to pick it up and answer

"Hello." She said listening to the man on the other end "Yes." She said "We are both here." she nodded her head "Ok we will see you then." She said as she hung up the phone taking the cup of coffee and taking in a deep breath and she bussed herself with preparing breakfast for herself and Oliver as he made his way to the kitchen

"Anyone call?" Oliver said as Felicity turned to look at him closing the cabinet as she had just put a plate back in its place

"Just their lawyer." She said as she walked over to him "He's coming over now. He wants to talk to us." She explained as she made her way to the living room passing by a still fazed Oliver

In about fifteen minutes Laurel and Tommy's lawyer arrived to meet with both Oliver and Felicity concerned about what was going to happen now

"I'm sure this is a very difficult time for you, obviously." The man started as Oliver and Felicity nodded their heads "Everyone at the firm, we will miss Tommy very much." He said as he opened his folder that was in front of him "Now, you must have many questions." He said as Felicity and Oliver exchange looks

"Well, Sophie." Felicity started as Oliver nodded his head "I think that's who we're both thinking of." She said as Oliver added

"What will happen to her now?" he asked

"Okay, well, I have already arranged for her transfer. The foster family she was with will bring her to CPS. They feel she'll adjust best in her own environment...so first she needs to be picked up and brought here." the man told both Oliver and Felicity

"Okay, and who does that?" Oliver asked confused by the whole situation as the lawyer looked at both of them noticing their confusion

"I'm sorry, did Laurel and Tommy talk to you about their guardianship arrangements?" he asked as Oliver and Felicity said

"No." at the same time

Well, in preparing their will, we talked about who would take care of Sophie...in the unlikely event that they should both die...and they named you. Both of you." He said slowly trying to be as calm about this as possible

"I'm sorry." Oliver and Felicity said once again together shocked as to what their now dead friends where thinking

"They picked us together?" Felicity asked

"I know this isn't exactly how you wanted to start a family." The man said as Felicity laughe a little

"There's been a misunderstanding. We are not married." Felicity started. She wanted nothing more but to be able to slap Laurel now

"They tried to set us up on a blind date, and we never made it to the restaurant." Oliver said with laugh in his voice as Felicity rolled her eyes

"I don't even know if you'd call it a date. He was such a dick." Felicity said as the lawyer stopped them both

"I know this is overwhelming. Believe me, I tried to advise them against it. But there are options. You can say no." he said slowly and calmly "Because this is a big deal. This is a child. Big commitment." He said as both Felicity and Oliver got up form their seats and out the door taking in some air.

This was not in either of their plans. Sure Felicity wanted a family but this is not how she wanted to do it. And especially now with somebody like Oliver Queen.

After a few minutes they were both back and sat in front of the lawyer who smiled at them felling a little bit amused by the situation

"Options. You mentioned that there were some other options?" Oliver said as the man nodded his head

"Yes. We have Laurel's parents and her sister." He started off and Oliver nodded

"Oh. Perfect. They'd be perfect, I think." He said as Felicity looked over at him

"There's a few cousins." The lawyer continued as Felicity put her hand to stop him

"I'm sorry, can I stop you there?" she asked as the man looked at her and Oliver stopped talking "What if one of us, on our own, by ourselves... chose to honor Laurel and Tommy's wishes on our own?" Felicity asked as Oliver cut in

"Or both of us, hypothetically." Oliver said with a smile

"They named you, so I just set up a court hearing... to grant you temporary custody, and that's it. Now, the finances... the estate will cover the mortgage, but that's about it. They didn't have much in savings. They bought this house as an investment after Tommy's dad died." Felicity and Oliver nodded still in shock "But, you know, let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay? Let's just focus on Sophie."

"Yes." Oliver said with a nod

"So I suggest the two of you move in here in the interim, for Sophie." The man said as Felicity looked at him with wide eyes

"You want us to live together?" she asked

"For Sophie, for now. Until you decide what you wanna do. It's best option." He said as both Oliver and Felicity sighed

Soon enough both Oliver and Felicity were in the CPS waiting to pick up Sophie

"Okay. Sign here, Ms. Smoak." The social worker said to Felicity who took a pen and signed the paper

"And here, Mr. Queen." She said as she give the pen to Oliver pointing where he should sign Felicity looked up as a woman was carrying Sophie in to the room and she walked over to her

"Oh, there she is." She said leaving Oliver in his seat "Hi. Hi, sweet girl. Oh, honey, it's so good to see you." She said taking her away from the woman's arms and giving her a kiss while Oliver watched her "I know, I know." Felicity said as Sophie started crying and Oliver made his way towards Felicity and the little girl "I know. Hey, look. Hey, look. You want Uncle Oliver? Here" she says as she hands her over to Oliver who holds her as they exchange looks.

They were so not ready for this.

**Ok so they know that Laurel and Tommy left them Sophie to keep I'm so sorry that it took me this long to write this I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Once they arrived home Oliver and Felicity seat down little Sophie to sleep. While she was sleeping Felicity was looking thru some papers on the couch as Oliver was looking at her panicking

"They definitely didn't think this through." Oliver said as Felicity looked up to something on her laptop

"We need to establish a sleep schedule." She said to him as Oliver looked at her "It's very important." She told him as he rolled his eyes

"I guess." Was all he told her as she looked up to him

"What did you say?" Felicity asked him as she looked up to Oliver tearing her look form the laptop

"I said they didn't think this through." Oliver said as he sighed "Did Tommy say anything to you? Or Laurel?" Felicity shook her head sighing

"They didn't tell me anything." She said as Oliver ran a hand over his face

"Nope. This is not the kind of thing you forget to mention. 'Hey, you see that game where Kobe put the juke on that dude...then hit the fadeaway jumper? Oh, and by the way, if I die, I'm gonna leave you with my kid'. It's messed up." Oliver said taking a seat on the couch across form Felicity

"Laurel was a planner." Felicity said setting her laptop aside "We are part of a plan." She said

"You wanna walk me through this plan?" Oliver said to her "Are we supposed to live in this house together? Share the place, both sleep-deprived? Sounds like a compelling psych experiment." He sighed looking around and getting up on her feet again "Well at least we can afford this place. Well I can." He said as Felicity rolled her eyes "What do you even do for a living?" Oliver asked af Felicity sighed

"I run a successful business. I do pretty well for myself." She told him

"Yeah? Well, running a baby is not like running a computer company." Oliver said now more on the edge then ever

"I didn't say it was." Felicity told him as Oliver closed his eyes and sighed

"They're a mess. They pee on things. They bite. They're basically dogs. Except at least a dog knows not to lick the electrical sockets." At his words Felicity had to laugh

"And you know this how?" she told asked him

"Thea was once a baby." Was his only explanation as Felicity rolled her eyes Sophie started crying and they were both on their feel

"She's up. She's up." Felicity said as Oliver followed after her to the other room where Sophie was sleeping just a few minutes ago "Okay, honey. Hey. Hi." Felicity said gentile

"Hey. Hey, look at the sleepyhead." Oliver said as he entered to room after Felicity "Hey, come here." Oliver said as he was about to pick Sophie up when Felicity stopped him

"No, no, don't pick her up." She told him as he looked over at her

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because she needs to learn how to self-soothe." Felicity said smiling over at Sophie who was still crying

"She needs to what?" Oliver asked more confused than ever

"Self-soothe. Soothe herself. I just read it, Oliver. It's important. Let's just give it a minute." Felicity told him as they both looked over at Sophie who was still crying "Everything's okay. Happy, happy girl." But Sophie was still crying "You know what? Let's just sing a song." She told Oliver as she looked at him and they started singing

"The wheels on the bus go round and round Round and round Round and round The wheels on the bus go round and round All through the town" they both stopped not knowing the rest of the song

"I don't know." Felicity says as she looks at Oliver

"And then Keanu Reeves saves the bus" Oliver starts singing as Felicity smiles and joins him "Saves the bus Saves the bus And then Keanu Reeves saves the bus…" They stop again

"And then he dies?" Felicity says in a questioning matter looking at Oliver

"That's all I got." Oliver told her

"Does he die? I don't know." She said as they looked at Sophie who was still crying "Okay. Maybe she's hungry. I think she's hungry. I'm gonna feed her." She says as she picks up Sophie "Come on, let's go eat. Come on." Felicity said as she takes her to the kitchen

"I thought we weren't picking her up." Oliver said confused as he watched Felicity taking the little girl away. Once he arrived in the kitchen Felicity was already preparing something for Sophie to eat while the little girl was still crying

"Okay, Sophie, I'm almost done, hold on." She said as she moved away from the blender

"She's not a food critic." Oliver told her "She's a 1-year-old." He said as Felicity rolled her eyes

"I'm not gonna feed her just anything." She said as Oliver looked over at Sophie

"But we're gonna feed you today Sophie. Hopefully before you're 2." He said with a smile as he looked over to Felicity "So tell me, what does Sophie do to your dreams of ever meeting a guy...and having your own baby?" he asked as he watched her put something in the baby food she just prepared "Thought about that? A woman your age already has a hard time competing...for the few guys who don't suck." He said as she walked over to grab a spoon

"I'm sorry, did you just say a woman my age?" Felicity asked looking at him

In the dating world, you wouldn't be considered single. You know what you'd be? Complicated. Beyond complicated." Oliver said mockingly

"You don't know anything about me." She said as he watched her trying to open the drawer

"Well, I know that you can't open a childproof drawer." At that Felicity snapped and opened it "Oh. There it is." He told her as she picked up a spoon and started to put food in a small bawl

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me not to help her?" she asks Oliver as he just sighs

"I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to do what's best for her." He said as Felicity sighed shaking her head "And we're not it." At that Felicity looks at him trying not to do something she will regret later

"They loved Sophie more than anything in the entire world...and out of everyone, Oliver, they picked us." That made Oliver think. Why did Tommy and Laurel pick them. Since they meet Felicity and him had done nothing else but argue and insult each other. His thought were interrupted by Sophie's crying "I'm coming." Felicity said as she walked over to Sophie "Check this out. I think you're gonna love it. Taste sensation. Ready?" Felicity asked as Oliver rolled his eyes at her "Mmm. No? Come on. Just try it, Soph. Just try it. I think you're gonna love it. Just try it. Come on, Soph, give it a try. Oh, please? I've seen you eat things like this. I think you're gonna love it. Come on." Felicity said as she puts a spoon in to Sophie's mouth that she spits out in seconds on her face and Felicity sighs. Once Oliver realized that Sophie won't eat what Felicity made he found some chips and hands it over to Sophie who grabs and digs in as Felicity sighs

"You still think we are the best thing for her?" Oliver asked leaving her alone

**Ok her is the new chapter you guys I hope you like it maybe it is a little shorter then usually I hope you don't mind. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

The service was held for Tommy and Laurel a few days after. Felicity had asked her mother to stay with her and Oliver to help with Sophie for a few days witch Donna Smoak didn't mind doing one bit. After the service they held a little lunch at their house.

"Well, it was a beautiful service." One of Laurel and Tommy's and Laurel's neighbors as the rest of them nodded

"I did not know that's how they got together." One woman said as they all sighed

"Oh, that story about Paris?" another woman said as they all looked around

"What is gonna happen with the baby?" one of the woman asked

"Do we know?" her husband asked

"Oh, yeah, you didn't hear?" the other woman said "They named one of their friends, yeah. The single girl who owns the computer company. And the super-hot one that always smells, like, so good and sweaty. He owns his own company." She said

"That's interesting. So he'll be around." One of the gay man said

"Good." The other one said as his partner looked at him

"What do you mean, 'good and sweaty'?" he asked looking at him as he shook his head

On the other side of the room Felicity was holding Sophie as she walked over to her mother. Donna just spread her hands to take Sophie in to her arms as Felicity smiled

"Mom, thank you for being here." she said to her "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome sweetie." Donna said as she held little Sophie in her arms

"Mind watching her for another minute?" Felicity asked as her mother's only response was a smile "I gotta talk to Oliver and some family members." She said as Donna nodded her head "Oliver." Felicity called and he was next to her in a second "There's a lot of them." Felicity said as Oliver looked at her

"Well, we just need to find one." He told her as they parted ways and Felicity made her way to the Lances who were sitting all together. The first one to notice was Lance himself

"Felicity." He said as he pulled her in for a hug that she took

"I'm so sorry." Was all she could manage to say when Dinah started crying again as Sarah rubbed her back

"Thank you Felicity for …organizing everything." Sarah said as she took one of Felicity's hands to squeeze it

"You don't have to thank me… Laurel was my best friend it was the least I could do." She told them

"We were told that you and Oliver were named in their will as guardians of Sophie." Dinah said slowly

"Yeah about that…Oliver and I…" Felicity started and was cut off by Lance

"I think that is the best option. I mean Dinah is in Central, I work a lot and am berly home and Sarah…" he started when his daughter cut in

"I travel a lot I could never be home with her and taking her with me would be a trauma." Sarah said as Felicity nodded her head and smiled glancing over the room. There had to be somebody that could take care of Sophie. She saw Oliver talking with somebody one the other end of the room

"Malcolm I so sorry." Oliver said as the older man just give him a smile

"First my wife now my son." He said "Looks like I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life." He said as Oliver sighed felling sorry for the man

"You know that…" he started as Malcolm cut him off

"You and Felicity will do a great job of raising Sophie. She needs a sable home and I can't give her that. You know how my life is. Ever since Rebecca died …and I started with the cancer campaign I haven't been home a long time ago." He said and Oliver knew that this was another failed attempt. He looked for Felicity hoping that she was able to convince the Lance's to take her. But noticing she had left them it looked like a no.

He excused himself remembering that he saw Tommy's cousin somewhere near the stair and he walked over to him. He started a light conversation with him as the man kept yelling at his kids to stop

"So I understand you're Tommy's cousins?" he asked as the man's eyes few to the kid who was making his way up the stairs

"Hey, don't climb on that. Hey, hey." He said as he looked over to his wife "Who is that, Tyler?" he asked

"Mason." She answered as he yelled one more time

"Mason, take a seat right now. Let's go." He said as he laughed and looked over at Oliver "Eight kids." He said as Oliver blinked a few times

"Eight kids? You guys have eight kids?" he asked surprised at the news

"Nine, dear." The man's wife concerted him

"Nine, right. Baseball team." He said laughing as Oliver smiled back noticing Felicity with a young woman

"I had to come for Laurel." The woman told Felicity who was hoping maybe she would take Sophie

"Yeah, thank you." Felicity said nodding her head

"And I was on tour through Atlanta, so..." the woman said as Felicity looked at her

"Oh, on tour. Are you performing anywhere that I would know?" Felicity asked out of curiosity

"I'm dancing at Juggles tonight...and then Bush League Thursday through Monday." Felicity was shocked. A stripper how was Laurel even related to the woman again

"Oh, how exciting. That's really exciting. Yeah." She said before she excused herself noticing Oliver walking towards her

"Any luck?" he asked as she shook her head

"The Lance's can't take her and that…I don't even know how Laurel is related to a …stripper." At that Oliver's eyebrows rose "How about you?" she asked

"Nothing. Tommy's dad can't take her he travels a lot and then there is the cousin with nine kids but… I mean nine kids." Oliver said still surprised as Felicity sighed

"Well there is still Tommy's granddad." She said as they both made their way to the man as donna passed Sophie to Felicity who took her as they made their way to the couch where the old man was sitting. He couldn't breath on his own for a long time so he had a bottle of oxygen with him as they sat down and Felicity putt Sophie on the floor

"It's really good for Sophie to get to see her great-grandfather." Felicity started as Sophie was playing on the floor as the old man watched her

"She looks just like Tommy." At that both Oliver and Felicity smiled

"I think she looks just like you." Oliver said with a smiled

"So you have a house in Miami now?" Felicity asked as the old man looked at her in confusion

"Yeah, because we, you know, were hoping...given that Sophie is your only great-grandchild, that... Well, it seems to make the most sense that you'd be…" at that moment Sophie pulled the little tubes that lead to the oxygen down leaving the old man coughing as Felicity got up

"Sophie, no, no, no. Over here." Felicity said as Oliver was moving the little girl out of the way as Felicity was helping the old man to breath once again "Oh, I am so sorry. Okay. You okay? Okay." Felicity asked as he nodded his head while Oliver smiled holding Sophie in his arms

"Good as new." Was all he said as Felicity smiled at him

"Still breathing." She said sighing. Well that was a disaster

After everybody had left it was only the two of them. Sophie was asleep upstairs and they could hear her throe the baby monitor. Felicity was already on the couch drinking a glass of red wine when Oliver joined her with a bear in his hand

"Well, we could go with the nine-kids family… I mean, they clearly know how to keep a child alive." Oliver said as Felicity smiled "Stripper seemed nice." Oliver said as Felicity looked at him "Yeah. And the grandpa's a definite no? We're screwed." Oliver said as they both took a drink he from his bear bottle and her from her wine glass.

**Ok her is the new chapter I hope you guys like this one. I'm actually having fun writing this story. Tell me what you think I would love some feedback xoxo :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The court date come quicker than both Felicity and Oliver would have wanted. It looked like they were keeping Sophie for now. None of the family members are able to take her and at the end this was Laurel and Tommy's last decision. Not a weary good one but hey what are you goanna do.

The court room was filled with people and Felicity felt a little nervous walking in there with Sophie in her arms and all the people looking at them. It wasn't long after that they were called in front of the judge

"Next case, the matter of Sophie Merlyn, Index Number right. I've read your submissions, along with the will." The judge started as Oliver and Felicity were about to take a seat but their lawyer stopped them "Given that you folks were named as guardians... I see no reason to countermand the parents' wishes. However, permit…" the judge stopped as Sophie had just knocked over a plastic glass with little fishes in it on the floor and Felicity sighs getting down to pick it up as the judge looks at her over her reading glasses

"Just leave it." Oliver tells Felicity who is down picking it up as he joins her

"They're gonna get ground into the carpet." Felicity tells Oliver while she is shaking her head as their lawyer knees down to them

"Guys, guys, okay." He asks as they both nod their head "Let's leave the Goldfish. What do you say we stand up?" he says as both Oliver and Felicity nod getting up and smiling and apologizing

"Until that time, I hereby grant joint legal and physical custody... of Sophie Christina Merlyn to Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen." The judge says finishing up and Felicity starts walking with the lawyer while Oliver is paralyzed

"That's it? You're not gonna ask us anything? How do you know we're not dealers or pimps?" Oliver asks as Felicity looks at him with a big smile as the judge looks at Oliver

"Are you drug dealers or pimps?" she asks

"No, ma'am. No." Felicity says to her at which the judge smiles

"Let's go." The lawyer says to Oliver who feels confused.

For him this was all a little confusing. He kept that stupid look on his face for the entire drive home. And the moment they walked in he started talking again

"Boom. Done, next case." He said while he was caring Sophie in his arms and Felicity is looking for something in the baby bag "Here, take a kid. No, take two, we got extra." He says still shocked at how this system even works

"Where is that stupid duck that she loves that drives me crazy?" Felicity says as she dugs out the duck handing it over to Sophie he squeezes the thing and it starts quacking

"I don't get it, man. I've been good." Oliver says still carrying Sophie not even paying attention to Felicity "Some chick says 'Oliver, you can forget the condom,' and I say no, and I still end up with a kid." He says still complaining as Felicity stops him

"We need to figure out a schedule. I need to work tomorrow." She tells him as Oliver starts sniffing

"Do you smell that?" he asks Felicity who looks at him confused

"What?" she asks trying to identify the smell "Oh, maybe she finally pooped. Did she?" she asks Oliver who nods his head

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. I think she…" he starts as he gives Sophie to Felicity walking away from the problem

"What? It's not that bad." Felicity says as she smells Sophie as her stomach makes a twist "Oh, Soph." she tells the little girl who is staring at her with wide eyes.

Oliver and Felicity had just entered the unknown territory of how to change a baby diaper. Sophie was laying on the changing table as both of them were observing her

"It's a weird smell, right?" Felicity asked Oliver who sighed

"Okay. Go ahead." He told Felicity who was holding her hand over her nose trying not to smell Sophie's poop as she glanced at Oliver

"What? Why me? Because I'm the girl?" Sad he asked him as Oliver just nodded his h

"Yeah." At that Felicity just shakes her head

"No. Uh-uh. I am not changing diapers for the next two years." Felicity told him as Oliver tried to fight her on this. It didn't really help "Get in there." She told him and Oliver sighed

"Okay, fine. Easy. It's not that..." Oliver started as Felicity cut him off with a grin on her face

"Something you can take off the checklist. Check." She told him as she made a check sign in the air with her finger as she watched Oliver who was thinking how to start "What are you doing?" she asked

"I don't know what I'm doing." Oliver answered "It's not a bra that I'm taking off a chick, it's a diaper I'm taking off a baby. Are there instructions that I can read or a manual?" he asked Felicity started laughing at how idiotic that sounded

"It's not rocket science. Take the tabs off. See those little tabs? Undo them." Felicity told him slowly like she was talking to a child.

That turned out was not a weary good idea. They were both grossed out and felt like puking. Well let's say it was mostly Oliver

"Oh, God. Don't do that." Felicity told him "You're gonna make me throw up." She said as he looked over at her

"It's like Slumdog Millionaire in there." Oliver said as he glanced at the diaper that Sophie still had on

"You're gonna make me throw up. Stop it." Felicity told him holding her hand against her mouth

"She didn't eat enough to produce that..." Oliver said " She had two pieces of macaroni

"She's getting it in her toes." Felicity yelled at him as he tried to stay calm

"Okay, okay, give me the wipes." He said as Felicity handed him one "Give me another one." She did as he asked of her

"Hurry. Get it out of her toes." She said half yelling at Oliver

"What, it's like a poop suit." He told Felicity just as the doorbell rang and his head went up "Oh, I got it." He said leaving Felicity alone with Sophie who was smiling at her

"Oliver. Don't leave me in here." she yells after him knowing he is not coming to help her she puts he hand down inhaling deeply "Oh, God. Oh, it's burning my eyes." She says as she cleans Sophie

At the front door their neighbors were waiting for an answer with boxed food for them

"I'm getting the feeling this is a reconnaissance mission." One of them said as his wife looked at him

"No one else is thinking that." She said as the door opened to revile Oliver and they all said Hi

"Hello." Oliver said as everybody smiled at him

"Surprise." The woman in the fort said as Oliver nodded his head

"Hey the athlete." He said as he recognized one of them for Sophie's party that Laurel and Tommy threw "What's going on?"Oliver asked

"Just, you know, bringing you some covered dishes and whatnot. New parents, gotta stock the fridge. One, two, three. Just because." The woman said with a light laughter. At that Oliver smiled opening the door full

"Come on in." he told them as they all acted surprised

"Oh, how unexpected. Hope it's not a bad time." They all said at the same time

Felicity was holding a now clean and fresh Sophie when Oliver arrived to invite her to join them downstairs. He looked at her for a second before he said anything

"Okay. Look at that, all clean." Felicity said to Sophie who was giggling and looking at her

"Hey, the neighborhood watch is here. They brought us some…" Oliver started but then he stopped as he saw Felicity's face

"What? She's perfect, no thanks to you." She said as she started walking out

"Felicity, you have a…" But before he was able to say anything he was cut off

"Save it, Oliver. You big coward." She said as she gives Sophie back to Oliver who looked at the little girl in his hands

"Okay. Come on." He says to the little girl in his hands as he follows Felicity down the stairs where the neighbors had waited for them

"Hey." Felicity tells them as they all say hi to each other "Hey, guys, we weren't expecting you. What a surprise." She says as they all stare at her "What?" she asks

"Sweetie, you have shit on your face." One of the woman said to her and at that Felicity touches her face finding that it is true and runs back upstairs with Oliver grinning

"Who's hungry?" one of the man asked and they all hurried at the dining room as Oliver followed Felicity to the bathroom

"You got a little more, on the right." Oliver said as Felicity gives his her death glare

"Just shut up." She tells him as he nods

"Okay." He answers as Felicity is drying her face with a towel

"I swear." Now he could see that she was pissed

"I'm just trying to help." Oliver said as she walked out and he starts laughing and walks down with Sophie

After dinner they stayed with the neighbors and talked a little about Sophie

"You doing okay? You look a little tired." One of the man said

"That would be the not sleeping." Oliver said as they all laughed

"Doesn't show." The man's wife said as she looked at Oliver and Felicity just rolled her eyes

"Don't worry, because you're not gonna sleep for 10 years. Surprise." The other woman said as Felicity and Oliver shared a look and a little laugh

"And you're never gonna get used to children's music." The woman's husband said "If I knew where the Wiggles lived, and I'm working on it... I would murder them with an AK-47." At that both Felicity and Oliver looked at him "I'm very serious." He said

"I don't think any of us knew what we were doing." the woman said

"Not a clue." The man agreed

"I mean, we had nine months to get ready and we still screw up about half the time." One of the man said

"He sure does." His wife pointed at him

"No, I said 'we', actually." He told her as they laughed

"Do you know what?" the woman said "I'm gonna get real serious. You gotta get two things straight. One, get a sitter." She told them

"And a backup." The other woman said as Oliver and Felicity nodded

"You can never have enough paper towels." The woman said

"And don't shop at Shop Now. They're always out of milk and don't carry unscented wipes." One of the gay couples

"When you order Motrin, get the dye-free." The other one said

"Oh, no BPAs. Sippy cups, any plastics. You don't want those chemicals." One of the woman said

"I know Laurel wanted Sophie to go to Big Wagon Preschool...so you may wanna think about making donations." The other man from the gay couple said

"Like, yesterday." One of the woman said as Oliver and Felicity shared a look

"Okay, maybe we should start to write this down." Felicity whispered to Oliver who nodded getting some paper and a pen

This was not going to be easy as they thought. Not at all.

**Ok I know I haven't updated anything in a long time I'm so sorry my writing has been a little down for some time. I will updated another chapter tonight I love you all **


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver and Felicity were both trying to cope with taking care of Sophie. Since they both worked in the mornings…Felicity did Oliver she had no idea what he did in the mornings as long as he was with Sophie and taking care of the little girl she was fine with it.

But they still had one problem. Sophie would not eat any of the food that Felicity would try to give her. She would take it in her mouth and spit it out. So it was Oliver who would take her to the supermarket and let her smell all the baby food until they found something that she wanted to eat and it was driving Felicity crazy.

Well at least she enjoyed baths that was a minor problem. At least for Felicity, Oliver would usually be the one socked in water after it.

Right now Oliver was watching the game as Sophie was next to him since Felicity had to work late and the little girl was crying

"What? You wanna watch something else?" he switches the channel from basketball to hokey but Sophie just starts crying harder and Oliver sighs turning on the children's program

"It's time to wiggle." The voice on the TV and Oliver looked at Sophie while shaking his head not understanding how this could be entertaining

Right now they were giving Sophie her bath before they put her to bed as Felicity looked at the little girl and her eyes went wide

"She's making the poop face." She said as Oliver looked at Felicity and then to Sophie

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked still confused

"Poop face. Oh, God, she's gonna poop in the tub." Felicity said taking Sophie out of the tub and towards the toilet "Hurry up, hurry up. She's gonna poop on me."

"I don't know how to do this." Oliver said as he was trying to pull the seat of the toilet but it wouldn't budge

"She's gonna poop on me. You know what? Move, move. Let me do it. Here. Just take her. I got it." Felicity said as she handed Sophie to Oliver as she tried to open the seat as well "Come on. I hate this thing." She said with anger

"There's a latch. Pull the lever…" Oliver started when Felicity looked at him taking his hat off of his head and putting it under Sophie's baby bottom

"Okay. Don't start. Sorry." Felicity said as Sophie started to poop

"No, no, no, not the hat." Oliver cried in agony "Oh, my God, that's my hat. That's my… I've had that hat since high school." He told Felicity who started laughing at him

"Oh … I'll wash it." She said as she kept laughing at it him

"Oh, yeah. Oh, it's funny." Oliver said as Felicity tried to talk but she just kept laughing "Yeah, laugh it off. Laugh it off. Okay, that's real funny." Oliver told her as he started laughing with her

"Oh, God. Um, I think we should just..." Felicity said as she dropped the hat on the floor and they both stopped laughing "Hey, what is that?" she said as she looked at Sophie's bellybutton

"What?" Oliver asked as he looked at Sophie who was in his arms

"That lump. What's that?" she asked

"That's her bellybutton." Oliver said as he looked down at Sophie

"No, it's not." Felicity said to him shaking her head in the process "That wasn't there. That was not there a few days ago." She told him as they sheered a look

"It's just an outie, isn't it?" Oliver said it in more of a question kind of way

"No, it's not an outie." Felicity told him as she looked form Sophie to him "You don't think…" Felicity said looking at Oliver who shrugged his shoulders.

Looks like they were finally figuring out how to freak out like real parents do and it did not feel that grate. They were both terrified and that is why Felicity made an appointment for the pediatrician the next day hoping it was nothing serious.

**Ok her is another chapter yey me. I hope you like this one. This one is shorter for a reason. Loved your comments on the last one keep them coming I like to hear what you think xoxo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

It was Felicity who took Sophie to the pediatrician. She was standing outside the pediatrician's office trying to deal with the stroller

"How does this...?" she asked herself as she held Sophie in her arms "What are these numbers on here? What does that mean?" she asked herself as a woman exited the office "Why is this...? No one's gonna steal a stroller." She said as she left the stroller outside waling inside with Sophie on her chest.

She waited for a few minutes until she was called inside the doctor's office when he phone rang

"We can't afford to be snobby." She said as she was holding Sophie in her arms "This could be our biggest investors. Just woo them with good food and a smile on your face. And beg that they help." Felicity said to the person on the other line

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sophie's pediatrician said as Felicity turned to find the guy who's computer was always broken

"I gotta call you back." She said as she looked at the man in front of her

"Holly." He says as Felicity smiles at him

"My system keeps crashing." She says without thinking of his real name

"Dr. My system keeps crashing" Felicity laughs at that nodding her head

"Yes, Sam. I remember." She tells him as Sam drops his smile

"I heard about the accident." He said as Felicity sighed "I am so sorry about your friends." He told her

"Thank you." Was the only answer Felicity could think off at the moment

"Hey, you left me a half-message, only it was the half without your number." Sam said with a laugh in his voice

"Yeah, something… Someone came up." Felicity told him as she sat Sophie on the examination table and watched what Sam was doing as Sophie started crying

"How we doing?" he asked the little girl who kept crying

"It's all right, sweetheart." Felicity said as she ran her hand over Sophie's short brown hair

"Is she sleeping okay? Regular bowel movements?" Sam asked as Felicity sighed

"Not at first, but now very regular." She said with a smile "But she does have this protrusion on her stomach. I don't know, you know, what it is. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to look for. I don't really know anything about kids." Felicity started rambling "Laurel was the first of my friends to have a baby...and she was amazing with Sophie. And she would be the first person I would call about this, you know? I mean, she was the first person I called about everything and..." she said taking in a deep breath "God. It is killing me. It is killing me right now that I can't call my friend. She just... And I'd really like to say to her , 'What the hell were you thinking? You could've left me your pearls or YSL clutch. I mean, this is a little much. It's really, really hard, and I don't know what I'm doing'." Felicity said as she started crying herself and she took a shaky breath "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry." She said apologizing to Sam

"No, I think you're doing pretty well, considering." Sam said as she exhaled "Sophie's got an umbilical hernia. It's nothing to worry about. Most go away on their own. We'll watch it." He said as Sophie was sitting once more

"Then I didn't do it?" Felicity said with a laugh

"No, you did not do it." Sam said with a smile as he pulled out a pen and his block writing something on it

"I thought you said it goes away on its own." Felicity said a little worried about Sophie now

"That's for you." He said ripping the paper and handing it over to Felicity who laughed as she noticed what it said

"One bottle of Pinot Noir, one to two glasses as needed." It said in the paper and Felicity looked up at Sam

"Or white. Same dosage, though." Sam said as Felicity laughed once again "Look, what you're doing is pretty incredible. Don't forget to give yourself a break every now and again. Okay?" Sam said as Felicity nodded her head

"Thank you."

"I'll have my nurse set you up in a week?" Sam asked as Felicity nodded her head

"Okay." Felicity said as Sam kissed the top of Sophie's head

"All right. Bye, Sophie. You're gonna be okay." He told the little girl who was not paying any attention to him "It was nice to see you." Sam said to Felicity who just smiled

"You too, really." She said as Sam walked out the room she sighed looking at Sophie.

She was gonna take his advice and take that bottle of wine she needed it for tonight. She was sitting at the table in the dining room drinking the wine and flipping thru a magazine that night when Oliver come back from the drugstore

"So I'm at the drugstore..." he started as he walked in "and it dawns on me that women stare at men carrying a baby...like a guy will stare at a woman with a great rack." He finished as Felicity just giggled

"You know what I just realized today?" she asked Oliver who put Sophie down on the blanket "I am never gonna take a great bath in this house. This is a shower house." She said with a smile taking another sip of the wine "You never brush your hair, do you? It must save so much time. That's so handy." She said as she giggled again and Oliver observed as she was taking another sip

"How's that wine treating you?" Oliver asked as Felicity give him a thumbs up

"Did you want some?" she asked as her glass was empty

"No, no, no." Oliver said as he watched her fill in the glass again

"Because I can share. I'm a good sharer." Felicity said as she smiled at him "No, you don't need any, because you never worry. That's what Laurel told me, you know, when she set us up. She said, 'Honey, you just got your ass dumped by your boyfriend of three years. You need to go have a good time.' And then, ta-da, you show up." Oliver watched her with interest of what she was going to say next "Your charming self shows up…and you don't even wanna go to the restaurant. My first date in three years, and it's a total asshole at the door." At that Oliver's smile faded. He knew she was telling the truth he is an ass but it still hurt to hear it "And now I'm raising a kid with that asshole. God, the irony." She said as Oliver walked over to her she really needed to go to bed

"Come on, off to bed. Up, up, up." Oliver said as he pulled her up by the arm

"You are, you know that, right? An asshole? It feels good to say that to your face."Been saying it behind your back for years." She tells him as he nods pulling her towards the stairs

"A belligerent drunk. Great. That'll be a fun next 18 years." Oliver says as they are making their way up the stairs

"Everybody thinks I'm a fun drunk." Felicity said as the doorbell rang and Oliver went to answer it "Someone's at the door. Who is it? It's probably a neighbor." She said as Oliver opened the door

"Yes?" Oliver said as he answered the door

"Hi, I'm Janine Groff. Your caseworker from Social Services." The woman dressed in a gray suit with brown hair a little shorter then Felicity's said

"Yeah." Oliver said as Felicity sneak behind his back

"You were told we'd be making a few unannounced visits." Janine said as Oliver pushed Felicity away with one hand

"Yeah, well, this is definitely unannounced." Oliver said to the woman in front of him "Just give me one minute." He said as he closed the door

"May I come in? No?" Janine asked as she looked at the door

Oliver looked at the drunk Felicity in front of him oh he was so screwed now. He had to fix this and fast.

**Ok what do you guys think of this chapter. The tables have turned for now with Oliver being the responsible one since she is drunk. I hope you like it tell me what you guys think I love you all xoxo :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver was panicking as he was watching the drunken Felicity who looked at him with her glassy eyes. There was a social worker in front of the door and the most responsible person he knows was drunk

"Who is that?" Felicity asked as Oliver sighed

"Social Services." Oliver said as calmly as possible "You got five minutes to shower... and start acting like the responsible pain in ass that you've been since we moved in. Now go." He said as she nodded her head

"Okay." Felicity said still standing in front of him

"Go, go, go." Oliver said as he pushed her forward and she started walking in to the living room "Upstairs, upstairs. Your room is up here, remember?" he said as she walked over to the stairs

"I'm sorry." She trips over the stairs and gets up again "I'm going. Stop pushing me. Don't push." Felicity told him with a laugh

"Just… I didn't..." Oliver started as he walked over to the door to receive the social worker to who he had slammed the door to

Oliver was showing the social worker around the house slowly giving felicity time to come back to her former self

"You sure you don't wanna see the garage again?" Oliver asked as Janine shook her head

"Nope, twice is my limit." She said with a smile

"I have a whole area of tools you didn't even get a chance to see." Oliver said stalling

"I'm good. I'm usually wrapping up by now and…" Janine said looking at her watch as Felicity entered the room a little messy

"Hello. I'm so sorry. I had to get the little one down." She said as both Oliver and Felicity noticed Sophie behind them

"Oh. And you can see why. Take your eyes off her for one minute and, zoom! You know? Just "tee-tee-tee-tee-tee" on her little legs." Oliver sighs at her words while Janine smiles at her

"Okay, well, let's get started, then." She said as they walked in to the living room taking a seat on the couch "Okay, so let's just talk. You know, I just wanna get a sense of the both of you, your plans. Where do you see yourselves in five years?" Janine asked with a smile as Felicity was a little jumpy

"Ooh, ooh! Ooh! Ask me. I know. Great answer." She said as Oliver shook his head "No, I'm good, I'm good. I own a small company. We're expanding. New flooring, I'm thinking hexagonal tile." Felicity said as Oliver cut in

"New flooring. That's part of everyone's five-year plans. Flooring, right?" as Felicity looked at him in confusion

"I'm a graduate of MIT which makes a lot more sense to you that I have a company. One day I'm hoping that we will be a bigger name you know new technologies and software units. But that's the 10-year plan. You asked about the five-year. Oh, God, I didn't include Sophie." Felicity said more to herself then anybody

"You didn't." Janine said with a surprised look on her face

"Let me just take it back. She is a big part of my plan." Felicity said as Janine cut her off

"That's fine. Thank you." She said with a smile "Oliver." She said turning her head towards him

"Yep, Oliver's good. Oliver will be fine." He has never been this nervous in his life this had never happened to him

"Okay, Oliver." Janine said with a smile as if asking him to continue so he did

"Well, I'm the CEO of Queen consolidated. Or at least I'm trying to be one. My dad he love that company and it's the only thing left after his death and it kind of felt right to take it over instead of letting mum do it or somebody else you know." He said as Janine nodded her head "And I guess in a couple years... once I'm settled I'm hoping to start something that is my own and if possible with the help of my sister." Oliver smiled at the mention of Thea and Felicity looked at him with a small smile

"Okay. So Mr. Dunn tells me that you're both single...and presently not engaged in a relationship." Janine started "You are not sleeping together?" she added as they both shook their heads

"God, no." They both said

"Okay, good." Janine said

"Oh, my God, no. No, no, no. Not a chance." They both continued saying

"Okay, that's great, because this situation...two single people living under the same roof...raising a recently orphaned child, well, it's complicated enough... without the added complication of, you know, that." Janine said as they both smiled and Felicity said

"Oh, trust me, Janine, we will not be complicating anything with that." At that she looked at Oliver as Janine nodded her head

"Yeah, I get plenty of that elsewhere." Oliver said with a sly grin

"I'd get plenty of that in my day as well." Felicity said smirking at his answer

"Way back in the day." Oliver said as Felicity smiled

"Listen. You two both seem like two sweet, doe-eyed people...about to have the worst year of your lives. I'll be honest with you. Wanna make jokes about tranny hookers? Go for it, I don't care. You have no idea the types of families that I deal with." Janine said as Oliver and Felicity stood still "Tranny hookers? They're my good cases. The only obstacle here is you two...and whether or not you're both cut out to be parents. What we want to avoid is Sophie losing more people that she's close to." At that Felicity and Oliver nodded "You know, your friends thought you could do this, but I'll be honest... I'm not so sure." At her words Oliver and Felicity shared a look.

Were they ever going to be what Sophie needed two responsible parents or was this just a big mistake.

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think I like hear your thoughts about this one I love you all xoxo :D**


	12. Chapter 12

That night was not off to a good start. After Janine had left tragedy strikes. Oliver and Felicity were at loss as Sophie started crying

"How can I be hung-over if I haven't even gone to sleep yet?" Felicity said as she was holding Sophie trying to make her stop crying

"Look, all we have to do is put her down." Oliver started with as Felicity kept pacing "We just gotta put her…" he was cut off by Felicity

"She's not warm. She doesn't have a fever. She's just overtired." She said sighing as she walked in to the living room with Sophie still crying in her arms

"What time is it?" Oliver asked as he followed her

"It's okay, Soph. Come on, honey." Felicity said to the baby girl as she tried to make her calm down and stop crying like she has been doing since the social worker left "I don't know. Start wearing a watch." Felicity said as she walked out of the living room in to the kitchen with Sophie still crying

"There's gotta be somebody we can call." Oliver said as he followed them and they both thought about it

"The baby whisperer!" They both said at the same time as they looked for her phone number and the teenage girl agreed to come over

"Hey, thank you for coming over." Oliver said as Sophie wouldn't stop crying

"It's okay." The girl said as she smiled at them both

"Sorry about your dad. He's a pretty scary dude, huh?" Oliver said as the girl looked at Sophie

"Come here, Sophie." She said taking the baby girl form Felicity's hands

"Thank you, Amy." Felicity said as they both followed her in to the kitchen where Amy held Sophie near the fan and she calmed down

"I don't know why, but this fan always helps. Beats having to take her for a drive." Amy said holding the now calm Sophie in her hands as both Oliver and Felicity nodded happy that Sophie was not crying anymore "Anyway, big math test tomorrow, so..." she said as Felicity took Sophie and put her in her crib as her and Oliver walked Amy to the door and Felicity whispered

"Give her some money." Oliver nodded

"Oh, Amy, Amy." He said pulling some bills from his wallet

"It's okay. Doesn't feel right to take it anymore." Amy said as Oliver was about to close his wallet Felicity slapped him over the chest and said

"Give her the money." At that Oliver said

"No, I insist." And with shines Amy took the money form Oliver's hand

"Thank you so much." Felicity said as they opened the door for her "Good luck on your math test." Felicity said as she was outside walking away "Oh, thank God. Whew." She said as Oliver looked at her

"I know." He said as Sophie was about to cry

"Oh, no. No, no, no." They both said at the same time rushing over to Sophie they shared a look

"Too close. You're holding her too…Look, you're gonna chop her head off." Felicity said to Oliver who was trying to make her stop crying the same way Amy did but with no luck

"That's what the babysitter was doing." Oliver said as he was holding a crying Sophie near the fan

"She wasn't. No, she was soothing her down here." Felicity said as Oliver looked at her but none of that worked.

As Sophie was still crying they decided to make a drive around the block that turned in to a all night drive. They were both tiered and exhausted wishing they could go to bed while Sophie was drinking from her bottle calm and looking out the window.

After a few cups of coffee and Sophie being calm Oliver and Felicity were functioning once again as normal people not like zombies that they were when they walked back in to the house form the all night drive. Oliver was on the phone with the board

"Mm-hm. Absolutely. Yeah, I'm on my way now. Okay. Yeah, really, thank you so much. All right, bye-bye." Just as he hung up Felicity was down with a basket of laundry in her hands "We are finally closing that deal with Palmer Tech today. Convincing that Palmer guy took forever." Oliver said as Felicity glanced at him as she set the basket on one of the chairs in the kitchen as she shook her head

"I have the investors coming today." She told him as he thought about it

"You never told me that." He said to her as Felicity glanced over to him as she took her purse

"I did. You just don't listen to women who won't sleep with you." She said as she walked over to the board that they bought a while ago that was filled with sticky notes "See it there on the board? I'll be home at 7:30." She told him as she was making her way to the door

"Come on, I can't. There is no place for kids in the board meeting." He said as he followed her to the door "Come on, work with me here." he said as Felicity was taking her sunglasses out of her bag to put them on

"Oliver it's on the board." Oliver sighed at her response

"You have any idea how big this is for QC?" he asked her as she looked at him "I took six months to convince him to take this deal and if I don't show up it will kill us." Felicity rolled her eyes at him and said

"Don't be dramatic." At that Oliver looked at her as she opened the door

"Don't you dear walk out that door!" He said as Felicity sighed

"Oliver I had this set up months ago. There are plenty of mommy and daddies who are in love with you. Call one of them." Felicity said as he walked out the door as Oliver looked at Sophie. He really hated that woman sometimes but she was right he could call somebody to take care of Sophie while he is not here so he grabbed the phone and started calling

"Hey, Beth. It's Oliver, from a…Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if maybe you guys could watch Sophie for a bit today. I got a huge break today I'm closing this deal today and…" he started but was cut off by the woman on the other line "Nope, Amy can't. She's got a big math test." He kept calling but got the same answer form everyone by the looks of it Sophie was going to come with him to QC.

Once his driver/bodyguard Diggle arrived and he was packed putting Sophie in to the car and they were on their way

"You couldn't find a babysitter could you?" Digg asked as Oliver sighed

"Nope." He said as Sophie started to fall asleep "And on top of that she kept crying last night and we couldn't calm her down…" Diggle cut his off

"You drove the whole night didn't you?" Oliver just closed his eyes

"I don't know how this is going to work." Oliver said as Digg shook his head

Once they arrived at QC Oliver took a seeping Sophie in his arms as Diggle picked up the baby bag making their way to the elevator as Diggle just smirked at him

"What are you gonna carry her like that for the whole meeting?" Diggle asked

"No. I'll leave her with Liza." At that Diggle looked at him one brow raised this was gonna be fun

As they arrived at the top floor Oliver asked Liza his EA to take care of Sophie while he closed the deal with Palmer and left the young girl alone with a one year old baby walking in to the conference room.

It has not been long after that Sophie started crying and Liza didn't know what to do. Oliver was about to get up as Digg stopped him

"I'll take care of the baby you keep this going." He said as he exited the conference room and took Sophie form Liza who was panicking and he walked

"She is yours?" Ray asked as he was looking over the paper

"Not biologically. But her parents died in a car accident a month ago and…" Ray nodded his head

"You don't know what to do." Ray said as Oliver nodded "I have a boy a little younger. It get's easier with time and practice." He said as he pulled out a pen singing his name "What's her name?" he asked as he passed over the paper to Oliver's lawyers

"Sophie." Ray smiled as he got up on his feet and Oliver followed him

"She is a beautiful girl. Just know that its always going to be tough but just being there she is going to love you for that." Oliver nodded

"Thanks that reassuring." Ray laughed a little at him

"They have been bombarding you with information's haven't they?" he asked as Oliver sighed and Ray smiled "Don't worry I thinks you'll be fine." At that he extended his hand to Oliver who took it and shook it

"Well at least I'm not doing it alone." He said

"That's a good thing. Anyway I will have to leave you Oliver and good luck." Ray said as he got in to the elevator that closed and Oliver sighed

"There you go little girl." Diggle said as he come with little Sophie in his arms "She just needed her dipper changed. She is clean." At that Oliver smiled taking Sophie away from Diggle

"Digg thanks." He said as Diggle nodded "Could you take us to the Queen mansion. I wanna see my mom and sister." Oliver said

"Sure thing let's go." He said and with a baby bag on his shoulder and Oliver with little Sophie in hands they made their way to the parking loath.

This was turning in to a interesting day.

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope you guys like it I'd love to hear what you think. Pease check out my other story's I love you all xoxo :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver had spent the entire afternoon at the queen mansion with his sister spending sometime with Sophie and his mother telling him how proud she was of him for taking her in and fulfilling Tommy's and Laurel's wishes. Once he come home Sophie was sleepy and he knew it was time for bed at least for her. He was singing to her as Felicity showed up at the door listening

"What are you singing to her?" she asked

"Everybody likes Radiohead." He told her as she rolled her eyes "Do you mind?" he asked as she sighed and he kept singing "What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here Mmm, mmm See? Told you it works." He said as he was setting Sophie down in her crib

"Would it kill you to…" Felicity started as Oliver shushed her "You shh!" she said as they exited Sophie's room and closed the door behind them "Would it kill you to brighten the mood around here?" Felicity asked him in a whisper

"Yeah, it might." Oliver said as she rolled her eyes at that "Why should I pretend to be happy? I'm miserable. Let me be miserable." He told her

"It's depressing." Felicity said as Oliver shrugged his shoulders

"I don't care." He said

"You know what? I am so sick of all your dark little comments." She said almost raising her voice

"I ruined my life for her." Oliver said pointing to the door of the room

"I'm so sorry Oliver that parenting isn't as fun as you thought it was gonna be." Felicity said in a mocking way

"Yeah, you're happy because your old life sucked." She gasped at his words following him as he made his way down the stairs

"My old life didn't suck." Felicity said as Oliver rolled his eyes

"It did." He told her

"My life was great. I was my own boss, I made my own hours. I had free time." Oliver turned to look at her confused

"To do what? Bake more?" he asked as she gasped at his words "You have no idea what a great life is. I had a great life. Okay? Girls would buy me drinks and throw themselves at me. You see this shirt? I slept with the girl who sold me this shirt." He said pulling the shirt that he had on

"You're disgusting." She said with a disgust on her face

"People say you can't have it all. I had it all. It was awesome." Felicity shook her head at that

"Of course you think that's awesome, because all you care about is getting laid." She pointed at Oliver " Even Tommy was embarrassed by you. He just never said anything to your face because he was twice the man you are." She spit all of this in his face as he nodded

"You should get laid yourself." Oliver told her as he was at the door "Except to have sex... you gotta find somebody who can stand you first." At that he picked up the keys of his bike

"Fuck you." She yelled at him as she watched him opening the door "You shouldn't ride a motorcycle. Your kid's parents died…" he cut her off

"She is not my kid. She's not my kid." Oliver said as Felicity looked at him

"Then whose kid is she?" Felicity asked as he ran out the door shutting it closed as she sighed

Oliver drove off on his bike he needed some time alone. He knew in a way leaving Sophie would mean letting down Tommy and Laurel and he could never do that. Once he come to the stop he looked at the view of the city the flicking lights that were in front of him. He had to be strong for Tommy that was what he would have wanted. He sighed rubbing his hands over his face as he took in a deep breath.

Felicity could not do this on her own she needed his help all do she didn't look like she did. And Sophie is going to need him too

He made his way back to the house. Once he entered thru the front door he could hear the TV and saw Felicity sitting in front of it. She paused whatever she was watching as he was taking the jacket off

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean it." She said her eyes filled with sadness and guilt

"It's all right." He told her as he took a seat next to her on the couch "You know, I broke my back when I was 17. I was almost paralyzed. And Tommy spent that whole summer with me in my room... watching movies every day. All my friends went out to the beach or went off to chase girls... but he just sat there with me the whole time. I can't leave him alone when he needs me. Even if he's gone." Oliver said as Felicity looked at him with a small smile on her face

"I dug up some of their old home movies because, you know, I was just... I just wanted to hear their voices, see them a minute, you know?" she said as Oliver looked at the bunch of moves on the table as he smiled "And I found this one, and you've gotta see this." She said as she picked up the remote pressing play and Tommy and Laurel popped on the screen with little Sophie in Laurel's arms

"Ta-da. Ha-ha-ha .Pretty great, huh? I went with the lavender and then the blue sky, like we talked about." Tommy who was holding the camera said as Laurel was confused

"When did you paint this room?" Laurel asked as Oliver and Felicity smiled

"I did it when you were at the hospital. I wanted to surprise you." Tommy said as Laurel shook her head

"You were supposed to do it three days ago." She pointed out "It smells like paint fumes in here." Laurel said as Felicity looked over to Oliver who was watching patiently

"No it's been drying for 12 hours." Tommy said as Laurel looked at him with hey eyebrows almost in her hair line

"It has not been drying long enough." She told him as they could here Tommy sighing

"You're getting so critical." Tommy said as he left the camera witch was filming them

"She can't sleep in the bedroom tonight." Laurel said

"It's not even wet. I wouldn't bring a baby into a wet room." Tommy argued

"Of course it's not wet, but you think it doesn't smell for days afterwards?" Laurel said as Oliver laughed and Felicity laughed with him

"It doesn't. It's totally aired out. You know how much work I put into this?" Tommy started almost yelling

"You didn't do any of this. When have you painted a cloud in your life?" Laurel asked as Felicity and Oliver kept on laughing

"I oversaw the work that was being done." Tommy told his wife

"You oversaw it?" Laurel asked "The one thing you said you would do, you oversaw?" she asked not beliving what he was saying

"I got creative. The guy came in, and I said, 'Let's do the clouds'." Tommy told her as she shook her head

"This is ridiculous. She can't sleep here." And she walked out the room

"Of course she can." Tommy yelled after her

"Move the crib." Laurel yelled at him

"This is her room. Where else…?" Tommy started as Felicity paused it in that moment and Oliver looked at her

"So you're saying it's okay that we're horrible parents... and wanna kill each other half the time?" Oliver said as Felicity cut in

"Well two-thirds, actually." She said as they both laughed and Oliver nodded "I think we have to just stop trying to fit ourselves into their lives. " Felicity told him as Oliver looked around the room and said

"You know, I hate this place." At that Felicity looked at him "It's like a mausoleum in here." At that Felicity smiled and looked around as well "You know, there's pictures of them everywhere. And I really hate that cowboy painting." He pointed out at the painting over the fire place

"He's really creepy, right?" Felicity said as she looked at it more intently

"Yeah. I want it out." Oliver said with smile noticing this was this was the first thing that they agree on

"If we're gonna live here, we have to stop tiptoeing around... like they're coming back soon. They're not coming back." Felicity said as Oliver looked at her he smiled a little and put a arm around Felicity's shoulders as she leaned down on his chest

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope you guys like this one tell me what you guys think I promise that I don't bite I love hearing your thoughts. I love you all xoxo :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Since they made the decision to remove the pictures of Laurel and Tommy that were all around the house Oliver and Felicity changed the look of the whole house putting the picture that was take on Sophie's first birthday of them together and removing the horrible picture of the creepy cowboy that Oliver heated so much. He had also put his bike in the garage he was not happy about it but he knew it was for the best.

He had enough cars to drive in the for the rest of his life. He is a billionaire after all. The rest of his life was still the same. For now.

Summer had rolled around in no time. The sun was creeping on the windows of Oliver's room as a blond next to him was waking up. She snuggled closer to him

"Morning, Oliver." She said as he smiled at her

"Morning... Jill." He said. He could always remember the name of the girl all do it took him a few seconds. She leaned in and kissed him while he kissed her back

After they both got dressed he was walking her out the door as he give Jill one more kiss while Felicity who was holding Sophie and smirked at the sighed in front of her

"Oh, and thank you for dinner." Oliver said with a smile "And next time it's my treat." He told her as Felicity shook her head

"Oh, God." She said as she walked in to the kitchen while Oliver said goodbye to Jill "Right foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. Let's see some walking." Felicity was telling Sophie who was standing but not walking as Oliver come in and shook his head

"Would you stop that? She'll walk when she's got somewhere to go, all right?" Oliver said as he picked up Sophie walking to the kitchen counter as Felicity followed him

"All the books say she should be walking or talking by now... and she's not doing either." Felicity said a little worried

"Yeah well all the books also say that you should be married with 2.2 kids...and look at your life." Oliver mocked her as she rolled her eyes

"That poor girl thinks that she's going to dinner with you." Felicity said as she took a sip form the coffee

"What's the alternative? 'Bye, I'll never see you again?' That would be mean." Oliver said as he took a sip of his as he passed Sophie to her as he took some bread and butter

"Where do you meet these women? I mean, if you're not with me and Sophie, you're at work." She told him as he took Sophie once again as Felicity looked at him

"I have my methods." Oliver told her as Felicity nodded her head

"Huh. Interesting." She said as Oliver took a seat to finish his breakfast as did Felicity who tried to give something for Sophie to eat who was not really happy about it

After breakfast Sophie was playing in the living room while Felicity was on her computer trying to get some work done and Oliver made his way for his morning run. Just as he exited the house so did his neighbor for across the street. She was taking the mail as she watched him stretch

"Switch it up. There we go. Oh, there it is. Okay. Oh, like a rubber band." She said as she admired Oliver's ass

"Good morning neighbor! Limbering up?" she told him as Oliver smiled at her

"How you doing, good-looking?" he told her as he started to run

"Oh, right back at you." She told him as he made his way down the street

"Hey, big man." One of the gay neighbors told him

"Hey, Ted." Oliver said as he saw him watering the grass

"Hey, you see that game last night?" Ted asked as Oliver looked at him confused

"Which game?" he asked as Ted laughed while Oliver was confused as another one of them popped up right next to him in running gear

"I didn't mean to scare you." She said to him as Oliver laughed "I didn't know you were a runner." She said as Oliver nodded "We should train together." She told him as Oliver sighed

"Well, I like to use this time to think." He told her trying not to offend her and loose her but it didn't look like it was gonna happen any time soon

"I still don't understand all these extra cost." Felicity asked the construction worker that was gonna expend her working place

"The job's been more complicated than we anticipated." He told her as she nodded a ironical smile on her face

"Oh, more complicated than anticipated, yeah." She said as she watched the man "My life has been more complicated than anticipated. I didn't anticipate somebody handing me a baby…" Felicity started as somebody called her last name

"Ms. Smoak?" one of the man that was holding Sophie in her arms

"Ah. Sorry. Hello, lady. What you doing? Can you just give me one minute?" she said as she moved away from the man to walked over to Daniel "Hey, Daniel? Keep a better eye on her. She's crawling around back there. It's a construction site." Felicity said as Daniel smiled at her

"A baby that crawls?" he said pretending to be shocked

"Just take her." She told him as he moved away from her

"I can't. Doing something." He said showing her the tablet in his had

"Please Daniel." Felicity begged

"Can't. Big tablet in hands." He told her as she sigh

"Can you help me out?" she asked Daniel

"You look beautiful with the baby, though. Doesn't she look good with-? That's a beautiful baby. Like an accessory." Daniel said as he was trying to get away from taking Sophie as Felicity shook her head

"Smooth." She told him with a smirk on her face as he smiled at her

That afternoon Oliver was watching kid's shows with Sophie planning in the living room. To tell the truth he actually likes that. I mean he had slowly discovered that he likes cartoons or maybe he discovered the child part of himself. Meanwhile Felicity was taking a bath trying to relax a little bit

"Wow, that was a really good episode." Oliver said as he was lying on the floor as he watched the TV "What I like about Ming-Ming is that even though they lost the game...she really learned something valuable about teamwork, you know? I didn't see that one coming. How about…?" he started as he looked at Sophie who was not standing on her two feet ready to walk and his first thought was Felicity "Felicity!" he yelled as he looked at Sophie that was standing and so did he "Stay right…You stay right…" he told her "Felicity, Felicity, Felicity! She's standing! She's about to walk! Get down here!" he yelled as Felicity looked around looking for a towel that she was sure was somewhere near her

"What? Now?" she yelled as Oliver nodded downstairs while she found the towel

"Hurry up!" Oliver yelled at her looking upstairs as he watched Sophie who was about to make her first steps

"She can't walk now! She can't walk now!" Felicity said as he was wrapping a towel around her naked body

"She's about to. Get down here." Oliver yelled to her as Felicity was in full panic mode "Okay, wait. Stay right there." Oliver said to Sophie who naturally didn't understand what the fuss was all about

"Wait, I'm coming." Felicity yelled as she got out of the bathroom and was getting to the stairs

"Hurry up! She's walking! Hurry up!" Oliver still yelled as Felicity was making her way down the stairs

"Stall her. I'm coming." She said as Oliver felt confused "I'm coming! Just stall her. Stall her!"

"I can't… How do you want me to stall her?" he asked as he yelled upstairs as Felicity was mid way down the stair

"Just stall her!" she told him as she made it down the stairs

"Don't you take that step. Please, don't take…" Oliver started as Felicity hit her leg in to something and was yelling "What do you want me to…?" Oliver said as he looked at her as she was hopping on one leg

"Ow! Oh, God, oh, God, I'm coming." She said as she was still hoping on her one leg and Oliver pushed Sophie who fell on her but and started crying

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Oliver said as he walked up to her

"Okay. What did you do?" Felicity who was still holding her foot said looking at the crying Sophie

"You told me to stall her, so I just... I gave her a little shove." Felicity sighed at Oliver's words shaking her head and walking over to Sophie

"I asked you to stall her, Oliver, not traumatize her. Now she'll never walk." Felicity said as she picked up Sophie was still crying

"Okay, this is not my fault." Oliver said as he sighed while Felicity tried to calm Sophie down

"What did the bad man do, huh?" Felicity asked Sophie as Oliver rolled his eyes and said

"Pretty sure it was your fault." But as he said it he shook his head

Unfortunately for them both Felicity was wrong and Sophie was walking soon. Running around the house it was like they had a little torpedo in the house. Following her was not easy she was twice as fast as she used to be and it was tiring for both of them to follow her so that she doesn't hit herself or falls on her head.

Since they took in Sophie she had rejected everything that Felicity would make for her and tonight she was hoping that would change she was seated in fort of Sophie ready to make her eat when Oliver showed up

" Are those homemade noodles?" he asked pointing to the food in the little bowl

"Yes." Felicity said with a smile "She's the only person who doesn't like my cooking. Now it's personal." At that Oliver smiled shaking his head in disbelief as he watched Felicity hold a bit of food on the baby spoon "Come on. One bite." Felicity asked as Sophie looked at her and the food in the spoon and opened her moth taking in the food and both Felicity and Oliver were shocked "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, I did it! She ate it!" Felicity said as she jumped in to Oliver arms hugging him as he pulled her close to her. It was the first time that they had hugged and it didn't look weird at all in was actually nice "She ate my cooking, she ate my cooking, she ate my cooking! I'm that good." She told Oliver who smiled at her excitement as she sat down on the chair one more time giving Sophie the rest of the food happy that she finally got the hang of things

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope you guys like this one I think it's my favorite part of the move when Sophie starts walking and she eats Holly's food I loved that part. Tell me what you think about this one and also check out my other works if you like. I love you all xoxo :D**


	15. Chapter 15

The end of the week come soon and it was time for a trip to the grocery shop. At that point Felicity noticed all the woman smiling at Oliver and she smiled shaking head

"Oh, my God." She said as Oliver glanced at her

"What?" Oliver asked as he looked at her

"This is why you are always so happy to run to the store. This is where you pick up women. You use Sophie to get laid." Felicity pointed out as Oliver still smirked as she just rolled her eyes

"She's gotta pay back somehow. Isn't that right? No free lunch, right, Soph?" Oliver said as he pinched Sophie's cheeks a little and Felicity laughed

"I wanna see it." Felicity said as they stopped by the bakery part of the super

"See what?" Oliver asked as he walked closer to her

"I wanna see you work your Ollie magic." She said waving her hands around as Oliver blinked

"You want me to pick you up? Here?" he asked as if she said something out of the other world

"Yes. I want you to loop around and pretend I'm one of those gym girls." She said with a smile as Oliver shook his head

"I'm not gonna pretend to pick you up." He told her as she sighed "I wanna get home." Oliver said as Felicity looked at him and they started walking away

"Uch. You're such a killjoy." She said as she joined him in a few quick steps

"Hey." Oliver said noticing something as Felicity walked over to the shelf's with baby wipes "You know what? I read about these. They're really good for kids, but I can't… How do you pronounce it? 'Akai'?" Oliver asked as Felicity's head glanced up and she looked at it

"Acaì" Felicity told him as she looked back to the shelf's picking up some baby wipes

"Acaì?" Oliver asked as she nodded her head

"Oh. You must really have an ear for languages, huh?" Oliver asked her as she shrugged her shoulders

"No, not really. I took Spanish all through high school. I did pretty well. Got good grades." She told him and then looked up to him as he smiled at her "Oh, you're good. You're very good." Felicity told him as Oliver nodded

"You see that?" he told her as she laughed

"I see how this works for you." She said with a big smile on her face as somebody called her name

"Felicity?" she turned to find Sam standing there looking all handsome smiling at her

"Oh! It's Sam. It's Sophie's doctor, Sam." Felicity said walking over to the man as she told this to Oliver who smiled

"Sam? You call him Sam?" Oliver asked a little suspicious

"Hey, Sophie." Sam said as Felicity grinned

"Dr. Nelson." She said as she glanced at Sophie and Oliver who were behind her

"Hi. Sam." He said extending his hand for Oliver to shake

"Hey, I'm Oliver. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook his hand and Felicity smiled

"Oliver, it's nice to meet you too." Sam said as he turned to Felicity asking "Is this your...?" Felicity cut him off by shaking her head

"No, no, no." she said as Oliver smirked behind her "We're not... We just..." Felicity tried to explain as Sam nodded his head

"Sounds complicated." He said as Felicity sighed

"We raise Sophie together." Oliver cut in saving her in the last minute as she nodded her head "You know, Felicity's mentioned how much she really likes Sophie's doctor...a few times, actually. So I thought she meant you were good with kids, but now that I see you…" Oliver started as Felicity give him one of her significant death glares

"Oliver can you just walk away? Can you just give me a minute?"she asked him as Oliver looked at her and the doctor not getting why he was so special

"Ok. I'm going to be right here."

"Thank you." She said as Oliver walked away from her and Sam "Sometimes Sophie is more of a grown-up." Felicity said to Sam as she laughed a little

"So how's this work between you two?" Sam asked curious about it "You split up most of the work I guess?" Sam said to Felicity who nodded

"Yes. We have charts. A very big chart." She said with a laugh

"Does that chart give you any time off?" Sam asked as Felicity smiled

"Yes, Monday, Wednesday and every other Friday." She told him as she nodded her head hoping that this was going where she thought it was going

"Oh, yeah?" Sam said as she nodded her head "Will you have Sophie this Friday?" he asked as she smiled at him

"No." was all she said

"Eight o'clock Friday?" he asked with a big smile on his face

"Great."

"My office has your information?" he asked her as she smiled

"They sure do." She told him keeping the smile on her face

"I'll call you up." Sam said as she nodded her head

"Perfect. Okay." She said as he walked away and Felicity come back to Oliver and Sophie "You are so right, this is such a great place to meet people." She told him as she kept walking again as Oliver looked back at where Sam had disappeared and then he followed her

Friday come soon and this was going to be the first time that Oliver is spending the night alone with a girl. Well Sophie but you get what I mean

"So what time does Dr. Love get here?" Oliver asked as they were walking over to the stairs

"Any minute. Stop calling him that." Felicity said as she made her way down the stairs as Oliver followed holding Sophie in his arms

"I can't believe he asked you out. Doesn't that defy some doctor-patient thing?" Oliver asked a little confused

"Well, he's a pediatrician, so if he's dating a patient, there'd be a problem." Felicity said sarcastically and Oliver just rolled his eyes

"If you have sex, is he gonna tell you what percentile you're at?" Oliver asked as Felicity mocked laughed at his comment as he smirked and the doorbell rang and they were at the bottom of the stairs, as Felicity opened the door

"Hi." Sam said as Felicity smiled at him "Wow, you look... Oh, I'd better not say anything. Best to keep a couple cards off the table." Oliver just watched them interact. This was worse then when Thea had her first date and dad freaked out "Hey, Oliver." Sam said finally noticing him standing there

"Hey. How you doing, doc?" Oliver asked as he shook Sam's hand

"Thanks for giving her the night off." Sam said as Oliver smiled at him

"It's all right. You know, she tried on everything in her closet." Oliver said to Sam as Felicity rolled her eyes not believing what she was witnessing "Pretty much impossible to blow this one." He said with a smile as Felicity just wished she could punch him or hit him but not in front of Sam

"Okay, Oliver. We'll just go." Felicity said turning to walk out the door as Oliver continued

"You know she hasn't had any for a while so…" At that Felicity give him her death glare and said

"Oh, my God, stop it." And with that she closed the door and Oliver yelled

"Call me if you need me."

**Ok here is the new chapter sorry it is this later I hope you guys like it tell me what you think I love hearing it. Check out some of my other stories if you like. I love you all xoxo :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity was on needles as they made their stop. She was a little confused as to where they were going. The dark alley was not really a place for a first date

"You know, if you wanted to kill me... there were dumpsters on my side of town that were a lot closer." She told him with a little laugh to her voice as they kept walking

"You don't like to be surprised, do you?" Sam questioned as Felicity just give him a small smile

"Well, I'm a little bit of a control freak, so..." Felicity said as they stopped and she looked at him

"There we are." Sam said to her as she climbed up the stairs of the back door

"Okay. Backstage at a concert." Felicity guessed as they entered the hallway and Sam laughed

"I'm just not that cool." He told her with a laugh

"No? We're not going to Aerosmith or Justin Bieber?" Felicity said as she looked around end they entered to the kitchen of a restaurant "This is..." Felicity started gasping

"Le Mare." Sam said as Felicity was still in aw "The owner and executive chef has three girls, so..." Sam started as Felicity looked at him and said

"You treat Phillipe Le Mare's kids?" she asked as he laughed at her surprise

"I do." Was his simplest answer as Le Mare showed up in front of them

"Dr. Nelson." He said shaking hands with Sam as Felicity just stood there as they said hi and he turned to her saying

"Phillipe Le Mare." She shook his head

"It's such a pleasure." Felicity said with a smile

"No, no, pleasure's mine. Special setup right here. Come on." Le Mare said as he showed them to the table that was set up in the kitchen

"So how are the beautiful girls?" Sam asked as they were taking the seat

"They're very healthy. They have a good doctor." La Mare said with a smile on his face as Felicity could not believe what was happening

At that same time Oliver was feeding Sophie as she was sitting on the sofa and he was in front of her looking at her

"You know, I don't do a lot of dinner dates, really. What about you?" he asked as Sophie looked at him confused "No? You know what? Why don't we just relax and get to know each other? What do you say?" he asked her as he put the spoon in the bowl he had in his hands "So… you live around here? Upstairs? I just live right around the corner in the TV room. You know, I knew I'd seen you somewhere around here. Excellent choice in the crushed watermelon, by the way." Oliver said as Sophie opened her moth and ate the watermelon "I'm sorry if I'm a little nervous. It's just that I don't usually meet babies like you. To be honest, I... Well, I like older women." Oliver said as Sophie just watched him "Well, not that much older." He said as he give her another spoon of watermelon and then he touched Sophie's forehead "You are getting warmer, kiddo." Oliver was now worried for sure

At that moment Felicity and Sam were having the second cores and laughing and talking as she said to him

"I can't believe you've never come here." Felicity took a bite of her food as she waited for an answer from Sam

"I never used to eat out much. My ex-wife, she would cook, so we stayed home a lot." Sam explained as Felicity's head rose up

"You were married?" she asked as he took a bite form his food an smiled at her

"You like how I snuck that in there?" he said to her as she watched him

"Mm. Clever." She said as he phone started ringing "I'm so sorry. I thought I turned it off." Felicity apologized trying to find her phone in her purse

"That's okay." Sam said as he took a bite of his food

"Oliver, I get one night off." Felicity hissed and Oliver

"Look, I'm not calling for you, I'm calling for Dr. Love." He said as he was holding a almost crying Sophie in his lap

"Okay. All right, hold on." Felicity told him as she turned to look at Sam "I'm sorry, he wants to talk to you. It must be a Sophie question." She told him as he took the phone from her

"Hey. It could be a couple things. Take her down to the ER at St. Augustus. It's Friday, so Dr. Mooney's on call. I'll tell him you're on your way. You won't have to wait. We'll see you there in about an hour." Sam said as he hung up the phone handing it back to Felicity "Okay. Sophie's temperature spiked. They're gonna need an hour, so I was hoping…" Sam started as Felicity got on her feet and cut him mid sentence

"We gotta go." And with that she was almost out the door as he sighed getting up from his chair

"Or we could go." He said more to himself then to her

They were on the road and in a hospital in about twenty minutes. Felicity went to Sophie and Oliver while Sam talked to the doctors. Once he come back he explained

"So Sophie's got a urinary-tract infection. We're gonna put her on an antibiotic drip. That gets the medication into her system a bit faster. I'll stop back by first thing in the morning and check up on her." He said as Felicity smiled and they exited the room

"Thanks." Oliver said as he turned to Sophie

"Thank you so much." She whispered to him as they were standing in front of the room

"Yeah, I was kind of looking forward to dropping you home. I had rehearsed this whole thing in my mind…" his sentence was cut off by Felicity pulling him in a kiss as Oliver shook his head at the sight "That was even better than I rehearsed it." Sam said as she smiled at him "I'll call you later." He said

"Okay. Thank you again." She said as he was walking away and she come back next to Sophie and Oliver

"That looks like it went well." Oliver said as she rolled her eyes

**Ok her is the new chapter I hope you like it tell me what you think I love you all xoxo :D**


	17. Chapter 17

That night they spent in the hospital and in the morning they were back home. Oliver was checking up Sophie's temperature as Felicity was looking over the bills

"Hey, her temp's coming down." Oliver yelled as Felicity sort of ignoring him

"Clothes, daycare, monthly food bill...and now a $1200 bill from the emergency room. If something happens to the car, one of us is gonna sell a kidney." Felicity said as she got up from the table

Having a kid is expensive. We talked about that. And you do recall that I'm a billionaire right?" he asked her as she sighed

"For you this is nothing for me not really. Having kids and an expanding shop, it's a bit much." She told him as she grabbed a glass of water

"Where'd you get the flowers?" Oliver asked noticing the beautiful jasmine arrangement on the kitchen counter

"Oh. Sam sent them today. I haven't even called him back yet." She told him taking a sip from her water "I mean, how can I? I'm a disaster. I can't be this girl on the second date." She said walking away from Oliver who was in the kitchen to take a seat in the sofa in the living room "This is what you save for marriage. Like 10 years in." she said sighing the galas still in her hand

"Don't stress about the money." Oliver said as he come to the living room "We'll be fine. Remember billionaire." He told her

"I'll just call Daniel and we'll patch up the wall... and maybe in a few years, we can revisit it or something." She said sighing again looking at Sophie who was sitting in her chair

"Wait, so you're gonna pull the plug on the remodel?" Oliver asked sitting opposite her not beliving that Felicity would ever give up on anything

"I can't increase the construction loan. It's okay, you know? I'll just have a shop and not a company. It's fine. It'll be okay." She told him shrugging her shoulders

"You know, I can give you the money. I am rich after all." Oliver pointed out as she shook her head

"No. No, I can't let you do that. I would never take your money it wouldn't be fair." She said as Oliver looked her in the eyes and slowly said

"I want to. We're raising a kid together." He said pointing to Sophie who watched them "We have this house together. This is just part of it." He told her as she looked away from him and he took her hands in his "Hey." At that she looked back at him "Look, having somebody help you doesn't mean that you failed. It just means that you're not in it alone." She smiled at his gesture. Felicity had never expected something like this to come out of Oliver Queen's mouth

"Um... Okay, but it can't be a gift. I won't take it unless it's an investment." She told him as he nodded

"Ok. Fine. I'm an investor in Smoak Ltd." At that Felicity laughed a little

"You're... You're an investor in 'Smoak incorporated' actually." She told him as he looked at her in confusion

"You are changing the name?" he asked as she nodded

"It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" she asked as he shrugged "The investment entitles you to 2 percent of profits." She told him with a smile as he looked at her

"Three percent." He tried to bargaining over it but Felicity was not having any of it

"Two." She told him with determination in her voice "And, hey, a discount on whatever you need." She told him as his eyebrows rose up

"A discount?" Oliver asked as Felicity just nodded her head

"Ten percent." She said as he looks at her one more time try's to change her mind

"Fifteen percent." He asked as Felicity smiled shaking her head

"Ten percent." There was no wining with her and Oliver just found it out "It's a great discount." Oliver rolled his eyes at her and said

"Then you throw in dinner."

"Oh, deal. Awesome. Okay." And with that they were both on their feet and Felicity hugged him "Oh, my God. Thank you so much. That's huge." She told him as he smiled he liked seeing her happy "Okay, dinner, tonight, on me. You and me." She told him as she walked away and he kept smiling.

**Ok I know this one is shorter but the next one will be longer I promise you. I love you all xoxo :D **


	18. Chapter 18

As promised Felicity had arranged for her and Oliver to have dinner that same night. The only problem was that they had to leave Sophie behind but that's when Amy come in or as Laurel liked calling her the baby whisperer. She was already in the house when Felicity come down the stairs dressed one of her dresses with a jeans jacket over it and a small purse in hand

"Hello." She said to Amy who was playing with Sophie on the floor and got up to say hi to her

"You look so pretty." She told her as Felicity smiled at her words

"Oh, thank you." She said thinking if she was a little overdressed for the occasion as Oliver was walking towards them buttoning up his shirt

"Oh, my God." Amy said as Felicity just shook her head. What was it about Oliver that made all the girl cry of God when they saw him. She looked him over he looked like his charming self in jeans and a plain shirt and felicity smiled at him as she turned to Amy

"So here are all the numbers. My cell phone, his cell phone, the restaurant and the pediatrician." Felicity said handing Amy a piece of paper as both her and Oliver stood there and Amy laughed

"You know you actually have to leave the house for me to do my job? Right?" she asked as they nodded their heads

"Okay, have fun." Felicity said as they exited the house and Oliver's bike was in front of it "No." Felicity said looking at Oliver

"Yes." He told her as she sighed shaking her head

"I can't believe you." She said as they got on and she give him the address and soon enough they were in front of a small restaurant and Oliver felt confused as the lights were off

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" he asked Felicity as he walked after her while she was looking for something in her purse

"Yes. Aha there you are." She said smiling showing Oliver a pair of keys "A friend of mine owns the place and she said its mine for the evening." She unlocked the door and they stepped in. Once she turned on the lights Oliver could see that it was an Italian restaurant and he smiled looking around

"So you are cooking?" he asked as Felicity just nodded her head and headed for the kitchen. While she was busy cooking for them Oliver was looking around the restaurant. But as he reached the kitchen he stopped looking at Felicity who was cutting vegetables and he smiled. She looked so beautiful and calm. She always looked like that when she was cooking he had noticed they did share a house for a while now

"This place is amazing, Felicity. I can't believe I haven't been here before." He said as she looked up to him and smiled

"Well this is not really a place where you would eat is it." She told him as she kept cutting the vegetables

"Maybe it is. Oh look at you. You're a kitchen ninja." He said as he walked closer to her "What you don't follow any kind of a recipe?" Oliver asked as Felicity smiled at him and shook her head

"No. This is the only place in life where I do not follow a plan." She told him as he smiled at her

Not long after they were talking laughing and drinking red wine. Within the past months he had come to realize is her favorite. Oliver had not felt like this with a woman ever. There were no fake masks or plans to where this night was going to end. He could just be himself. Just Oliver.

Somehow they ended up betting that Felicity could not drive his bike and just to prove him wrong she accepted the challenge and here they were not her on his bike with the helmet on as he watched her and asked one more time

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked as she nodded

"A bet's a bet. I can do this." She told him as Oliver smiled at her. It seemed like he could not stop doing that tonight

"You don't have to do this." He assured her as she cut him off

"You know what I'm not sure about?" she told him as he looked at her "The helmet. It's lame. I want something with thunderbolts on it." Oliver just shook his head at her words

"Ok. We're gonna pull out the choke." Oliver said as he come closer to her and she asked

"The what?"

"The choke." She smiled at him "All right? Turn on the ignition, pull in the clutch. Here. Hold that in. Hold that in." Oliver said showing her as she looked at him a smile never leaving her face

"Okay." She said to him

"Push the starter button. All right, there we go. All right, left hand is the clutch, right hand is the throttle." Oliver explained as Felicity nodded her head "All right, let's get your kickstand up." He told her as she held on tight

"Oh, I'm on a freaking motorcycle!" she yelled as Oliver almost laughed

"Easy there, Rain Man. We're not done? Now we're in first gear." He told her as she smiled at him one more time. God he loved it when she did that "Don't let go of that clutch till I get on…" Oliver yelled at the noise of the bike was lauder the only thing Felicity heard was let go

"Let go?" and as she let go the bike went flying and crashed itself in to the bus sign and the trash can as Felicity gasped "Oh, my God." Oliver just stood there and watched in shock

"No." were the only words that left Oliver's mouth

"Oh, my God. Oh, Oliver. Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry." Felicity started to apologize as Oliver looked at her checking if she was injured

"No, it's okay. Are you all right?" he asked as she nodded her head and just then the bus come crashing the bike even further and they both yelled

"Oh! Oh, no." Felicity looked at Oliver who could not believe what was happening

"Oh, no. Are you mad?" she asked as Oliver shook his head

"No, I'm just… I'm gonna sit down." He said sitting on the ground as Felicity looked at him feeling terrible about all of this

"I thought you said, 'Let go'." Felicity told him trying to apologize once more "Do you want me to go talk to the bus driver… maybe?" she asked as Oliver slowly nodded his head and she walked little by little away from him s "God, I am so sorry, Oliver." She said as he just smiled a little watching her walk away

She kept apologizing over and over again as he smiled. No girl has ever apologized to him this meany times in his life. It was cute

"I'm so sorry Oliver I didn't mean it." She started again as he cut her off

"Don't worry about it." He told her as she looked at him "Felicity I'm a billionaire I can by a new bike or fix this one." He told her as she kept looking at him apologetically

"I'm gonna pay for it, I promise." She told him

"No you are not." He told her "Just let it go it's fine." He said as they walked up to the house and he smiled "I'm actually in awe. You didn't even drive it a foot before you destroyed it." They both laughed at it as she put the key in the door to open it

"I feel so bad. I'm really sorry." She said one more time as he just smiled

"It's fine. Okay?" Oliver said as Felicity tilted her head to the side smiling a little "It's just a bike." Oliver said as she looked at him

"Do you mean that, or are you just saying that... because you think if I keep talking, you're gonna cry?" Felicity asked as he shook his head and said

"Get inside." She obeyed turning the key and opening the door to step inside the house

**Ok this is just one chapter I'm going to post the end of that night as well today I hope you guys like it tell me what you thing. BTW I'm glad most of you are enjoying this story it means a lot. I love you all xoxo :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Once they stepped inside the house they noticed that Sophie was asleep and Amy was on the couch getting up to great them. Felicity put the keys in the bowl as she said hi to Amy

"I didn't wanna move her." Amy said to them as Felicity leaned down and rubbed Sophie's tummy a little

"That's okay." She said as Amy was about to walk out of the house Oliver stopped her

"Amy, wait a second." He pulled out his wallet and give her some money "Here you go. Now, come on, no backsies." He told her as she smiled at him

"Thanks, Amy." Felicity said as the girl was making her way to the door

"Thank you. Bye-bye. Have a good night." Oliver said as he joined Felicity who was looking at Sophie sleeping as Amy made her way back looking at them

"I think you guys make a really cute couple." She told them and with that she left closing the door behind her as Oliver looked at Felicity

"She said the same thing about Taylor Swift and that Twilight kid." She said with a little laugh in her voice Oliver smiled as he saw her looking at Sophie who was fast asleep "What?" she asked him catching him looking at her and with that Oliver steppend closer pulling her by the waist. Felicity was a little bit surprised but she did not pull away. She felt safe in his arms as he leaned down and kissed her.

God she had never been kissed like that. His kiss was so soft and his lips fell in sync with hers. Her fingers found their way to his short hair pulling as he moaned in to her mouth before they gasped for air. She smiled at him their lips only inches apart.

Oliver had felt lust many times but never like this. This was something more than lust. Pulling her by the hand Oliver lead Felicity up the stairs as she was the one to stop him. He didn't like it but once she pulled him in for another kiss he was not complaining.

She felt so fragile in his arms so small like she might break any minute. Her jeans jacket was on the floor as Oliver was kissing her neck and making his way to her shoulder as she tagged on his shirt that soon joined her jacket on the floor as he pulled away from her getting them upstairs.

Without even noticing they were in Laurel and Tommy's bedroom lying on their bed kissing like teenagers. And then Felicity stopped

"Oh, my God, we're in their room." Oliver looked around at the same moment she did

"It's not so scary." Oliver said as they admired the room in the light of the moonlight

"This room is beautiful." Felicity said as Oliver smiled at her "How come we haven't used it at all?" she asked turning her head to face Oliver who shrugged his shoulders

"I have no idea." Oliver said as Felicity looks at the bed sheets

"What thread count are these sheets?" Oliver was not becoming inpatient he could not wait any longer so her pulled her to his chest "Ooh!" she said as he pulled her in a kiss as she was on top of him an their battle for dominance started while clouts flew all over the place and soon enough they were both relished in the sweet pleasure.

Felicity's head was on his chest, her blond hair shredded all around as he held her close while their breathing even and she listened to the beat of his heart

"You think they planned this?" Felicity asked making little patters across Oliver's chest

"What?" Oliver asked looking at her "Us? No. No. They tried that once before. We know how that worked out." Oliver said as Felicity sighed

"Well, I kind of get it now." She said as Oliver looked down at her confused

"What, why they set us up?" he asked as she nodded

"Yeah, I never understood it before, but now that I know you better... I can see what Laure was thinking. You have a lot in common with her." She said as her blue eyes met his

"With Laurel?" Oliver asked not understanding where she was getting with this

"Yeah." Felicity said with a light sigh "You'd think it would be Peter, but it's her you remind me more of. She was just so fun and easygoing, you know?" she told him as he smiled at her and kissed her slowly

"I have a surprise." He told her with a smile as she looked up to him and giggled

"What?" she asked confused as to what he was talking about

"Something I found earlier." He told her as she looked at him still in confusion as he reached for the nightstand that was on his side

"A little contraband." Oliver said with a big smile on his face

"Oh, my God, no." Felicity said as Oliver looked at her

"What do you mean, no?" he asked her

"We can't." Felicity said seriously "Sophie is asleep in the next room." She pointed out

"She's asleep." Oliver said as Felicity sighed "Come on, it'll help us stave off glaucoma." But at his words she just shook her head " Come on." He said with a little smile

"No. Absolutely not. We cannot smoke that." she told him as she bit her lower lip and that Oliver had learned usually menthe she had a plan.

**Ok her is the new chapter I hope you guys like it. Two chapters in one day I hope you are happy. So tell me what you think I would love to hear it. I love you all xoxo :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver had an idea of what Felicity would do and it was sweet as haven. God could hat woman make brownies. It still worried him how is it possible he didn't notice this. Once they were done Felicity set the brownies on a plate as Oliver picked up a few holding them in his hand

"Why are you leaving them?" she asked him in confusion

"I'm just taking a few. We're not gonna eat all these. All right. Come on, let's go." He said as they were making their way up the stairs and he slapped Felicity's butt and she turned to look at him as he pushed her up the stairs.

Once they were in the room upstairs Oliver turned on the TV and they were watching the kids channel

"What are we watching?" Felicity asked as she laughed

"You know there was five Wiggles originally?" Oliver asked Felicity who could not stop laughing "I was the fifth Wiggle." She laughed even harder at it and they kept watching as the kids songs started to play and they danced

"Oh! That's neat. How do you do that?" Felicity asked Oliver who smiled at her

"Like a wiggle." He told her showing her the move once more

"Am I doing it? Am I doing it?" she asked as she was trying to imitate his moves

"That's good." He told her and once again they were watching the program as they were both left speechless

"This is inappropriate… for children." Felicity said as shock was written all over her face. Slowly as the night was progressing they were both calming down and a lullaby was playing on the TV

"So the moon and the sun are friends?" Oliver asked as his head was resting in Felicity's lap

"They're best friends." She told him and slowly they were both lured to sleep

The new day could have not been starting worse for both Oliver and Felicity as the doorbell rang and both of them were still in bed

"What? Who?" Felicity said her hair covering her face as she ran her hand over it and Oliver grabbed the baby monitor

"Hello?" he said in his sleepy voice as Felicity looked at him

"That's the baby monitor." She told him as he realized she was right he sets the baby monitor down looking for the source of the ringing

"Oh, where's the phone?" Oliver asks her as Felicity looks around the room

"I think it's the door." Felicity tells him as he nods getting out of bed and grabbing his shirt

"I'll get the door." He tells her as Felicity is still trying to pull herself together. As he makes his way down the stairs while putting the shirt on the doorbell rings one more time and he opens the door to find the social worker at the front door

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Messer." She tells him with a smile that he tries to return "I hope this isn't too inconvenient a time." She tells him as Oliver shakes his head

"No, no, no, this is perfect. Just give us one minute." He asks as he slams the door to her

"Actually, it's rather warm outside. I'd love to…" the social worker started but stopped as the door closed in her face

Oliver makes a quick run up the stairs to find Felicity playing with Sophie

"Hey, the social worker is here." He tells her as Felicity looks at him

"What? Now?" Felicity asks as she sighs "God, that lady has the worst timing ever." She says as she is picking Sophie in her arms handing her to Oliver "You take Sophie. I'll clean upstairs, you clean downstairs. And get the illicit drugs." She tells him as she walked out the door

Oliver starts picking up the dirty clouts while Felicity is making the bed upstairs, as Oliver makes his way to the kitchen to pick up the dirty dishes and putting them in a dish washer and looking where to dispose of the drugs. Once everything was cleaned they meet in the living room and Felicity looks at him

"Where's Sophie?" Oliver looks at her panicking and runs up to the bathroom finding Sophie in the basket with the dirty clouts as they let the social worker in

"Well, you seem more settled in your roles." She said as they both nodded

"Yeah, yeah. We have learned a lot." Felicity says looking at Oliver "And so has Miss Sophie. She's walking now." Felicity said as she looks at Sophie who was in Oliver's lap

"So how are you two getting along? Is there any tension?" she asks as Felicity and Oliver exchange looks

"Us? Why would there be tension?" Oliver asks laughing a little

"Everything's fantastic." Felicity sais with a bright smile on her face

"Have you thought about how you're gonna make this work...or what your plans might be together?" the social worker asked

"We hadn't really gotten that far." Felicity said as Sophie was playing with Oliver's fingers "It's still pretty new. And some things just happened with no plan at all." Felicity said looking at Oliver

"Really? Because I kind of had a plan in mind." Oliver said as he shifted Sophie who was in his lap

"Really? It just never occurred to me that you had any interest in my plans." Felicity said as Oliver smiles at her

"How could you not know I wanted to plan with you?" at his words Felicity tilted her head to the side

"Maybe I'm not as experienced a planner as you." She told him as Oliver laughed

"I think you're a good planner." He said as Felicity smiled as the social worker snapped at that one

"Oh, come on, people, you had sex." They both looked at her in surprise at her tone

"We have no intention of letting our personal lives affect our parenting, I promise." Felicity said to her as the woman just started at her

"You gonna get married?" the woman asked as Oliver laughed a little

"This happened, what, six hours ago?" he says as Felicity looks at him warning him not to continue

"What if it doesn't work out?" the social worker asked "Are you gonna sleep in the garage? Sex in this situation, it's like termites. It makes for a very unstable household." She said as she got up on her feet and looked at them "You were supposed to be my easy case. I got a nice coffee on the way here. I thought, 'Gonna deal with my easy case, gonna make it like a little vacation. Yay!'" she said as Oliver tries to interrupt her and Felicity stops him

"We have one more meeting scheduled. Before then, work out your personal issues. Whether you decide to get engaged or pretend it never happened... I don't care. Just work your shit out, okay?" she asked as they both nodded and she made her way to the door but stops by the brownies and Felicity panics "Do you mind if I snag a brownie?" she asks as Felicity shakes her head

"Oh, God, no. No, no, no. Oh, really, I'm so sorry. It's a bad batch, and I'm a perfectionist in everything." Felicity tells her with a light smile

"No, it's okay. Your house, your food. Anyway, so I'm sorry. I'm out of here." And with that she was out the door

That afternoon Oliver was having lunch with Diggle who was shaking his head and laughing

"Are you gonna stop anytime soon?" Oliver asked as Diggle took in a deep breath

"Ok look if you are asking my opinion in the matter…I think it's a good thing. You and Felicity have something. Maybe you should figure out what that something is." He said as Oliver sighed taking a bit of his fries

"Look, I don't know why we did it. We just... We just did." Diggle shrugged at that

"Oliver you and her …you guys have been married for a few years." Oliver sighed "You have been acting like an old married couple for some time now." Diggle said

"We're not married." Oliver said as Diggle gives him a look

"You guys are raising a kid together. That's the most married you can get." Diggle said to him and just as he was about to answer his phone rang

**Ok here is the new chapter I'm sorry it took me some time to write this but I was sort of stuck with writing I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think **


	21. Chapter 21

Life was treating him well; and for a fraction of time Oliver was truly happy. Felicity as it seems his father would approve off. She is smart, funny and the first person who can see him for himself. Not Oliver Queen heir to the Queen fortune and billionaire playboy. And to tell the truth he was enjoying the family life he had with Felicity and Sophie. But right now everything he had was about to fall apart

The neighborhood was throwing a get together and since Oliver and Felicity wear a part of that

"Somebody's getting along pretty good." One of the neighbors said as she observed Oliver and Felicity who were laughing and being all heart eyes

"Mmm. Two cats in heat." Her husband said as he nodded his head and another one of them said

"Ooh. Look at her. Frisky kitty." And the first one of them said

"That's too casual. I'll tell you this, they totally did it." She said as the gay couple looks at them and one of them shakes their head

"I don't think so. I honestly don't think so." He said as the other woman in the group said

"You bet me $400 that they were gonna sleep together by Labor Day. That's why you're saying that." she told him as he shrugged his shoulders

"I feel like I'm watching CSI: Relationship." The other gay guy said with a smile on his lips as he took a sip of his drink

Oliver was staying still while the woman panted whiskers on his face as he spoke

"If you ever tell this to anybody I will strongly deny it." He pointed out as she smiled. Ok so she might have feelings for Oliver who she had hated for all of her life but that was not the same person that she had now maybe possible in a way fallen in love with. Oliver was kind and caring and he lover hear weary much or at least she thought so

"I promise your reputation will be in tacked." at that he give her a gentile smile and said

"If me at any age of my life could see me, he would kick my cat ass, you know that?" he said as Felicity laughed and looked down on Sophie

"Uh-oh. Oliver owes you a quarter, Yes he does." She said while smiling at the little girl in front of her as a man approached them

"Oliver." Hearing the familiar voice Oliver turned around and looked at the man who ended up being Jerry the executive assistant of the CFO " It's nice to see you." The man said as Felicity looked up at him with a smile holding Sophie on her lap "By the way I heard about the move to Russia I think it's a good move." Oliver just smiled at him almost curing "I didn't know you lived here." He said

"Yeah well my best friend left me his kid and his house so…"Oliver started as Jerry nodded his head

"Still it was really nice to see you." He said walking away as Oliver waved his hand and once he was gone Oliver was faced with Felicity

"Russia?" she asked "Are you leaving?" she questioned him

"It will just be for a couple of weeks." Oliver started saying as she shook her head and held Sophie on her hip

"Were you going to tell me about it?" she asked him anger flashing thru her veins

"Felicity I don't…" he started saying

"You were just gonna leave and that was it right?" how could I have been so stupid." She said walking away from him with Sophie still in her arms "You know what Oliver you can just leave now I think that would be the best for all of us." She said making her way towards the house as tears were forming in her eyes and as soon as she walked in to the house she started crying holding Sophie closer to her chest

Oliver didn't want to leave her. He wanted this with her, waking up next to her every morning was amazing. She brightened his day it was so hard to leave her there alone. He knew she was crying and he also knew that he was the one causing her this pain and he didn't know what to do about it. But he knew one thing and that was that she needed space and he was going to give it to her. So he packed his things and left going back to the mansion a place that was once his home felt like a strangers house

"Ollie." He heard the voice of his little sister Thea "What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised to see her brother in their home

"Speedy not now." He said taking the stairs upstairs as his sister looks at him confused. Once ha rived in his room it felt like he was being kicked in to the stomach. But fighting with Felicity didn't feel right anymore. He was going to leave soon and she was going to push him away.

Two months have passed since they both saw each other and Felicity had took the rains of her life back on. Now she didn't only own a company now she had her own building with her name on it. Life was good and with Sam by her side she felt happy or at least that's what she thought.

It was autumn now and Felicity had never been busier in her entire life. Raising Sophie and being a full time CEO of a company was not a easy job. I mean she loved that girl to death but sometimes she wished he was still here. Sophie was crying while she was making eggs

"I'm coming, Soph. I'm coming, honey, hold on." She said as she was pulling the pan from the fire and setting the eggs on the plate when Sam walked in "Okay. Oh." She said with a smile as she noticed him

"I knew you'd be up to your eyeballs in egg whites, so I just grabbed her." He said still holding Sophie's hand as they walked in to the kitchen

"Thanks."Felicity told him with a smile on her face as Sam sat Sophie on her high chair

"There you go." Sam said as he sat her on the high chair

"Good morning, Miss Soph. I missed you. You slept so good last night." Said felicity as she took Sophie's little hand in hers "Can you say "apple"?" she asked as she took the baby food and started feeding Sophie "Apple. Banana. I always sound like Antonio Banderas when I do that." she said tuning to Sam for and answer who just smiled "Banana." She repeated as she give a spoon of the food to Sophie

"All right. I'd love to sit and eat, but I got the Finister twins coming in... and if I'm even a minute late, they will redecorate my waiting room, again." He said as he kissed Felicity while Sophie watched "I'll see you later?" he asked as she nodded her head

"Mm-hm." Was all she said as she kissed him again but what she felt was nothing and as he was about to leave she stopped him "Wait, take a muffin." She said handing it over to him

"Thanks. Bye, Sophie." Sam said and with that he was out the door

In the next month Felicity and Sam had spent a lot of time together. It was nice and he was an amazing guy but he was not the guy she wanted next to her. She missed Oliver. Seeing him put Sophie to be or play with her. She missed all the little things and most of all she missed the way he made her feel special with only one word.

Her business was growing and she was not able to by her own building. Her company was not that big but it was growing and it's own worth was becoming something impressive. Meany had tried to buy the shares but she just didn't want to do that yet. Partnering up with Stark industries and Palmer technologies was a good move for her as she was becoming somebody in the business world.

Oliver was suffering in silence he missed having Felicity to come back home to and Sophie to mess up with his schedule or putting her to seep. He was going to go back home in a few days and he was gonna see Sophie but he knew that Felicity will not be looking favored to that. He will be receiving her cold shoulder he was positive of that.

**Ok so her is the new chapter sorry for the wait but I was working and didn't get much time writing but I'll try my best to finish this today or tonight. Love you all tell me what you think xoxo. **


	22. Chapter 22

When he arrived in front of the building of Smoke incorporated he felt proud. She did all of this on her own but with a little help. As he was sent up with the elevator to her office

"Oh, look." Her assistant Jenny who was also an old friend of Felicity's said as she turned Sophie towards Oliver

"Wow. Oh, look at you. My goodness, you're getting so big." He said as he looked at the little girl that he now held in his arms as if she were the most precious thing in the word

"She's huge, right?" Felicity said as she walked away from her desk

"That iChat doesn't do her justice." He tells Felicity as he picks up Sophie in his arms and says "'Oliver'. Can you say 'Oliver?" he asks the little girl as Felicity snorts at his attempts

"Oh yeah, good luck with that." She tells him going back to her desk

"Still no 'Felicity, huh?" Oliver asks walking closer to her desk as she sighed

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' and takes in a deep breath "Do you know what it's like to be outranked by 'cup', 'pool', and 'giraffe'?" she asked him as Oliver just smiled at her with sympathy "Okay, so we are all set for Monday. Janine actually broke tradition and scheduled something." She said with a smiled that she knew Oliver saw was a fake

"So you really didn't' do the expansion, huh? You have your own building. Not too bad." He told her looking around her office

Yeah, well it seemed like the right time and the expansion would cost way more than to buy a new place so…" she said with a half-smile

"All right, you ready?" Oliver said looking at Sophie in his arms "See you." He told Felicity as he made his way to the door

"Have fun." She yelled after them and then as if thinking if she should stop him she put her lips in a tin line she yelled after him "Hey, Oliver?" as she did he turned around as she reached him as he was almost out the door

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked as she sighed

"I don't know if you have any plans or not... but, well, Sam and I are hosting a Thanksgiving dinner... and the neighbors are gonna be there. They keep asking about you, so I don't know, maybe you wanna join us." She asked as he smiled and nodded his head

"Yeah. That be great. Maybe I'll bring Thea with me." He said as Felicity smile

"Okay." Was all Felicity told him as he started to walk again and asked

"All right. You're cooking?" was his only question and she laughed nodding her head

"Yes." She said

"All right. I'll see you there." He told her as Sophie was looking at Felicity form whom she was walking away "Say goodbye. There we go." Oliver told her as Sophie waved her little hand and Felicity smiled

Felicity was making the stuffing for the turkey as all of the neighborhood gathered in her house her mother joined in together with her sister and brother who were having fun in the living room with the rest of the guests.

"Mmm." Sam said as he tried the stuffing

"You think? You don't think it needs more nutmeg?" she asked as Sam just smiled at her "You are no help." she told him with a laugh as the doorbell rang "I'll get it." She said rushing out of the kitchen to the door noticing the people laughing and talking in the living room

"Hey." She said as she noticed Thea and Oliver at her doorstep

"Hi." Was all Oliver said as Thea just observed

"Happy Thanksgiving." She said to cut off the acvared situation

"Yeah, you too." Felicity said with enthusiasm as she hugged the young Queen "It's nice to see you Thea

"I got you a little wine." Oliver said as he handed it over to Felicity as she smiled "You still love red wine right?" he asked as she nodded "Where's Soph?" he asked as she pointed to the crowded living room

"She's back there." Felicity said making her way back in to the kitchen as Thea walked in to the living room noticing Sarah she walks over to her

"Hey I didn't know you were in Starling." Thea said as she pulled away from the hug she recived form the younger Lance

"Well it was kind of last minute. Dad should be here soon but mom is filled with work at the university so." She said with a smile "And I'm enjoying spending so time with Sophie." She said as she sat on the couch holding Sophie as Oliver was saying hi to the guys

"So, what else you maniacs been up to while I was gone?" Oliver asked with a smile

"Gary and I are taking a couples' karate class." One of the neighbors said

"Wow." Oliver said as he looked at the man

"I mean I'm not gonna be around to defend him all the time." He said as they all nodded

"Toughening him up." The big guy of the group said as the gay guy nodded

"What a great opportunity to get to kick your spouse in the face once in a while...in a controlled setting where it's okay and it's expected." Beth's husband said as they all looked at him like he was insane

"Oliver." Sam called as he come closer to Oliver with a glass of wine in his hand

"Hey. How you doing, doc?" Oliver said trying not to lose his grip. He and Felicity were a couple and he had to respect that. But it didn't mean that he was fine with it

"Good, good." Sam said as he shook Oliver's hand "Glad you could make it." Sam said with that brilliant smile of his that showed off his perfectly white teeth. It was like he just come out of a magazine

"I appreciate that. Although, technically, this is my house, so I'm glad you could make it." Oliver said joking a little and with a smile that was not all that sincere

"You know, I know this is a little weird." Sam said as Oliver just looked at him hands in his pockets

"No, it's not weird." Oliver said shaking his head as the guys behind him said

"It's a little weird." They all said in harmony

"The house, we're all a part of it, especially you." Sam said as Oliver didn't get where he was getting with this

"Yeah, we're all fans of the house." Oliver said still confused

"Hey, dinner today is a great way for us to say goodbye, right?" the big guy said as he patted Oliver on the back and the rest of them said

"Absolutely."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Oliver asked as he looked around him and that was when he found out that Felicity planned to sell the house

As Oliver marched in to the kitchen he was furious. How could she make a decision like that without him how could she not even ask his opinion

"You're selling the house?" he asked as Felicity was putting some ingredients back in it's place like ha had said nothing "When were you gonna tell me about this?" he asked her as she sighed

"After our meeting with CPS. It's just too big, Oliver. The upkeep's a fortune. You know that." She told him softly

"I'm paying my half." He told her as she smiled at him

"I appreciate that, but it's still not enough. I make money but not that much to keep this place." Felicity confessed as she occupied herself with putting things away

"You should've asked me, Felicity. If you needed more money you could have just asked. I'm a billionaire with more money than I can think off.

"Oh, like you asked me about the trip to Russia and the move to New York?" Felicity said ironically

"You're not selling the house. They wanted her to grow up here." Oliver stated as Felicity for the first time turned around to look him in the eyes

"They wanted you and I to raise her, but you walked away from that obligation." She yelled knowing that the guests could hear them

"You sure didn't waste any time finding somebody else." Oliver yelled back

"Are you gonna try to make me feel bad because you walked away?" she yelled questioning him

"You wanted to do it on your own, but you never could've without me. That's why seconds after I was gone, you found yourself Replacement Oliver." He said pointing to the living room as Felicity gasped

"He is not Replacement Oliver." Felicity yelled taking the dirty dishes to the sink as everybody in the house was listening to them arguing

"Sound really travels in here, don't you think?" Bath asked as they were all guttered in a small group listening to the conversation

"You know what?" Felicity said facing Oliver "He is nothing like you. Sam is nothing like you. He is warm and kind, and he doesn't run away at the first sign of something real." She yelled as Oliver sighed

"Yeah, I ran. My best friend died, and overnight I had a house and a baby. I'm sorry if... if..." Oliver was trying to say it but the words wouldn't come out

"If what?" Felicity yelled

"I was scared." Oliver said calmly

"You don't think I was scared?" She said with a little laugh

"It was easier for you. You wanted this. You wanted the life that they had." He told her as she turned around once more

"But not the way I got it. Jesus, not the way I got it." She told him with the sake of her head as he high signature ponytail shook from left to right "And not with somebody who didn't love me back." She said closing her eyes trying not to let the tears spill

"But I did. Felicity, I still do." Oliver said slowly

"No, you're right." She said as she looked at the sink "We were just... We were just pretending to be them. We needed each other to get through everything. And now that's done, and we don't need to pretend anymore, Oliver, okay? I don't wanna fight with you, please." She said now clam

"I'm gonna go back to New York. You can handle Janine on your own. Looks like you got things covered here without me." Oliver said walking away from the kitchen as Felicity cursed

"Oh, frack." She said as Oliver made his way in to the living room where everyone was waiting

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. It was great to see you all. If you're ever in New York, don't be afraid to look me up." He said as he walked over to Sophie who was in Thea's arms he kissed her forehead and said "It's ok I love you baby girl." His sister looked at him with sad eyes "I'll see you soon Speedy." And with that he was out the door as Sophie started crying and a few minutes later Felicity was walking in with the turkey

"Okay, dinner is served. You guys all should try the stuffing. Really, it's amazing. There's an andouille-sausage thing going on, so you'll love it. Go ahead and dig in." she said with a fake smile as nobody moved she almost yelled "Come on, everybody, just... Eat, now." And after they all dig in she sighed while Sam observed her he knew this relationship was over

Night had fallen any everybody had left for their houses witch left only Sam, Felicity and Sophie in the house. The little girl was playing with her toys on the floor as Sam was seated on the couch waiting for Felicity who was saying goodbye to the last of the guests. As she walked back Sam give her a small smile

\- Alright, yeah, okay, that was bad." She confessed as Sam got up and sighed

"Yeah, maybe we did go too fast. You have unresolved feelings for him." As Sam said that Felicity laughed a little

"Oliver and I barely got along under the best circumstances... and there weren't very many of those either." She confessed as Sam nodded his head. He was not going to stay while she was in love with somebody else it was not fair

"If my wife and I fought like that... well, we'd still be married."He told her with a sad smile

You know, before anything happened to Tommy and Laurel...you were exactly the guy I wanted to be with." She confesses and then sighs "I would lose time thinking about you, and I didn't even know your name yet." She said with a laugh as he just smiled

"I'll miss you guys." He said looking at Sophie and putting a kiss on Felicity's forehead as she just snack down on the floor with only thought

"Why does this always happen to me

**Ok so here is the new chapter I hope you like it there is one more chapter to go and the epilog, tell me what you think xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity was spending that night with Sophie who was sitting in her bed while she read her a story

"'Leonardo was a terrible monster. He couldn't scare anyone. He didn't have 1642'..." she started reading when Sophie said

"Mama." And she looked up to Felicity who was a little shocked

"No, Felicity. No, I'm Felicity." She said as she pointed to herself and as if she refused to call her that Sophie once again said

"Mama." And at that Felicity just smiled pulling the little girl closer to her body

"Yeah, baby girl. I'm your mama." She said as she kissed the top of the little girls head

That Monday Oliver started packing as his sister looked at him with a disapproving look on her face

"Speedy stop it." He said as she sighed

"I just think you are making a mistake." Was all she said as their mother showed up behind her daughter

"And I agree. While you and Felicity were…together you didn't have that… what you sister calls 'brooding face' on. Honey don't you think you are being rash." Moira said in her soft tone

"She already has a replacement for me. I just want her to be happy. And if Dr. Love is it then I wish them a good life together." Oliver said as he pulled up the zipper on his suitcase and made his way down the stairs of the mansion

"So… you are just going to let her go?" Sarah who was standing in the living room with everybody as Oliver took in a deep breath

"What is this a intervention on my love life?" he asked and got no answer "I said what I had to say and now I'm going back to New York and there is no decision about it ok." He said walking out the door seeing that Diggle was already in the car waiting for him to get in "Thea I love you; but there are some things that can't be fixed like me and Felicity." He told her getting in the car and drove off and they all watched it drive away from the mansion

"There has to be something we can do." Thea said as her mother put a hand over her shoulders and they all walked back inside the house

The Monday rolled up soon and Felicity was more anxious about the meeting with Janine than she has been in all the time the woman showed up at her house unannounced. They were sitting in the living room as the brunet listened to Felicity

"The truth is, you know, sometimes it works better... with one person doing everything, you know? No charts, no arguments. I know it's not ideal." Felicity pointed out as Jenny nodded her head "But since when do parents get the ideal, right?" she said it as a joke as she looked down at Sophie who was on the floor playing "Right? Right, pretty girl? Huh?" she asked the little girl and then she glanced at the picture of her birthday almost a year ago with Oliver and her standing next to Sophie

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. This isn't right." Felicity said getting up from the couch

"Is there a problem?" Janine asked as Felicity just smiled

"Yeah, I'm an idiot. I gotta reschedule. I'm sorry. I need to get to the airport." Felicity said picking up Sophie while she was calling Oliver on his cell "All right, come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up." She said to the phone as he didn't answer and the answering machine "Hey, this is Oliver. I'm a little… busy right now so…leave a message." He said as she fronded as she exited the house Janine right behind her as they walked in to the car and drove off towards the airport

"You know, I could have come back for you." She said to Jenny who shook her head

"Well, this is our last meeting, and I'm booked up for the next month. One way or another, we're finishing it." She said as Felicity smiled at her

"Okay." She said returning her eyes on the road

"If you wanna get there quickly, you might wanna drive faster than other cars." Janine said with sarcasm in her voice

"But you're observing me, so..." Felicity started as Jenny sighed and yelled

"I'm observing you miss the flight. So move it." She said to her as Felicity nodded stepping on the gas as Jenny sighed

At the airport Oliver took a seat waiting for the call to board the plane. He pulled out his laptop opening the video as it showed Sophie walking around the house and then a smiling Felicity clapping her hands together

"Come here." She called after Sophie who ran out of her grasp "July 22nd, 2014. First steps. Where you going? Come back." she called after Sophie as Oliver smiled at the image in front of him a woman who was seated next to him said

"You have a beautiful family." As she said that he looked at her and nodded

"Thank you." Was all he said as the sound of the woman's voice come throe the speakers

"Ladies and gentlemen... Flight 722 to New York will now begin boarding." Oliver packed the laptop back in his bag knowing what he had to do now

As Felicity arrived at the airport she went to the first stand that was free and smiled at the woman at it

"Hi. I need two tickets that will get me anywhere near Terminal T... as fast as possible, please." She said as the woman looked at her a little surprised but started typing away on her computer

"Three. I'm not waiting in the car." Janine said as Felicity smiled at her

After the tickets were bought there rushed over to pass over the security. Felicity was about to pass the security when the man stopped her

"The baby's shoes too, ma'am." He told her

"Are you kidding me? They're baby shoes." She said about to start arguing with the man when Janine stopped her

"Just give her to me. Give her to me. Go." She said as Felicity handed her Sophie and ran off but as she arrived looking at the board with departures the flight to New York was on and she just sighed.

Driving back to the house she had to listen to Janine cry the whole way and her trying to calm her down and Sophie looked around confused. Now that she had parked the car in front of the house Janine started talking again

"It's just, you ran all the way there... and I thought when I took Sophie, it would be, you know, okay." She said as Felicity nodded getting out of the car and opening the door to get Sophie out of the car

"I know." Felicity said taking Sophie on her hip "You know, you did great, you did. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I will, I... I've got Sophie." Felicity said with a smiled as Jenny nodded her head "And maybe this is the way things were meant to be, so…" she was cut off by Jenny saying

"You're just gone be so unhappy." Felicity just looked at her in shock "I'm not gone start crying again." She told Felicity who nodded about to crack a smile at the way the woman was acting

"I should get Sophie inside." She told her trying not to laugh

"Yeah, sure. You're gonna be a great mom." Janine said sniffing

"Thanks."

"I'll let CPS know you passed." Janine said walking away "Chin up." She said as Felicity smiled

"Okay. Thanks." Felicity said walking over to the house

"I'm really sorry that I cried." The woman apologizes again

"No problem. Used to crying." Felicity said pointing with her head to Sophie as Jenny walked away

After she left Felicity walks in to the house setting up Sophie in her pay space and handing her the keys

"Okay. Here. Wanna play with the keys? Just don't lose them like last time." She says sighing as she walking further in to the living room and jumps

"Oh, my God. Oliver. Oh, my God." She says scared out of her mind holding her hand over her heart

"I didn't mean to scare you, all right? I had my key, and I thought that you'd be home for Janine." Oliver said getting up from the sofa

"Oliver…" Felicity starts but Oliver cuts her off

"Look, please don't say anything. Just listen. I finally figured out why Tommy and Laurel picked us. And it's not because we knew them best. It's because you and me together, with Sophie... somehow, we're a family. Like they were. And that's why they picked us. And when I'm gone, I don't just miss her or you, I miss us. I miss our family. I know we got it backwards. You're supposed to meet, fall in love, then have a baby, but I don't care. I don't care how it happened, because I fell in love with you." Felicity just smiles at his words "I fell in love with our family." He said as she walks closer to him

"Oliver. I was at the airport." She tells him as Oliver looks at her confused

"Did you plan some kind of a trip that I'm not aware of?" Oliver asked as Felicity shakes her head

"No." and with that Oliver pulls her in his arms

"Well, did you hear me say I loved you? Because I can say it again." He told her as she wraps her hands around his neck

"Okay." She tells him silently

"I love you." And just as he says that she kisses him and it feels so right to be in his arms because now she knew that was where she belonged in.

**Ok guys I know it's been a while this is the last chapter before the Epilog so tell me what you think I love you all xoxo :D**


	24. Epilog

Oliver and Felicity had been tougher for over a year and a half now and tonight they were going to announce their engagement to his mother and to Thea. Felicity was examining her look in the mirror as Oliver smiled

"Why are you smiling?" she asks him as he walks up to her and hugs her from behind

"Because you are treating meeting my mother like you are meeting the president." He tells her kissing her cheek

"Well I'm meeting your mother it's pretty much the same thing. You know since she is a Queen?" Oliver just smiles "I just want her to be ok with this. Is that so bad?" she questions him

"No, and I for a fact know that she is going to love the idea of a grandchild and a daughter in law." Oliver said as felicity just sighed

"You know I can't believe that she is going to be three soon." Felicity said as she looks at the picture of Sophie that was on her night stand

"Well she is growing up fast that's how it goes you know." He told Felicity who turned around to look at him

"Are you sure this is going to be fine?" she questioned "I mean we have only been together for what a year and a half." She tells him as he embraces her around the waist

"One year six months two weeks and …five days. If I'm not wrong." He said as she looks at him surprised

"You have been counting how long we have been together?" she questions as Oliver just smiles "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he told her as he holds her closer to him "I never want to forget the moment I told you I loved you even when I do forget it and I hope that doesn't happen for a long time I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and you are not getting rid of me that easily." He told her as he kissed her

Felicity had dated guys before Oliver but nobody could make her feel this special and loved the way he did. She knew that his past wasn't the best but who didn't have a past?

"We should get going. We don't want to be late." She told him as she pulled away from his embrace

"Are you nervous?" Oliver asked as she took in a deep breath "You have no reason to my mother loves you and my sister… well her you already have won a long time ago. Even before you won me." He told her as she smiled picking up her coat as they walked downstairs where Amy was playing on the floor with Sophie who was trying to solve the puzzle that was in front of her

"Amy thanks you for babysitting tonight is kind of a important night." Oliver told the teenage who just smiled at them

"You are announcing the engagement?" Amy asked as Felcity just blushed as she nodded her head

"And the baby." Oliver told her as Amy nodded

"Congratulations." She said as Felicity bent down to kiss Sophie on the top of her head saying

"You be a good girl we will be back soon." She said as Amy smiled at the sight

"We will see you later Amy." Oliver told the girl who just smiled closing the door after them "You are not worried about Sophie are you?" Oliver asked her as they walked to the car and he opened the door for her to come in

"No I'm just to worried about what your mother will thinks about all of this to worry about Sophie." She said as Oliver just chuckled

When they arrived at the mansion they were surprised to find out that Moira had invited therir neighbors for the celebration. Maybe it was because it was Christmas party and she wanted to have mover people over was the only thought that come to mind to Oliver. Bet was sitting on the couch with her twins on either side of her as she talked to Liz

"When I found out that I was pregnant again, I just cried and I cried and I cried. And I said, 'Scott, can we be this blessed? Can we?'" she said as she sniffed on the air and checked the baby

"We can't repeat what I said. It was not polite." Scott said as Liz laughed a little

"We cannot. We were…" Beth started but looked at her newborn baby and said to her husband "You know what? I think Campbell needs a new diaper." She told him as he looks at her

"Okay." He said as his wife smiled at him

"Thank you." Scott just smiled at her nodding

"Me, huh?" he said as she just nodded "All right."

"Look at him go." Beth says as she remembers "Oh, Scott, could you get me maybe a little glass of ice water or something?" she asks as he looks at her a little bit annoyed right about now

"Of course. Why haven't I done that already?" he asked turning away as Beth laughed

"Oh, I don't know." She said as Scott went away she noticed at Oliver and Felicity entered thru the door "The lovebirds are here." She said as Liz and her observed them

"They look so good together. I'm really glad they are together." She said as they looked at them as Tom walked up to them

"She is a lucky girl having that warming her bed." Liz and Beth looked at him

"Tom you have a husband and children now." Beth told him

"Yeah well I can still look can I?" he said as they laughed

Moira had noticed immediately when her son walked thru the door with Felicity by his hand. She could have not been happier when he told her he was staying in Starling and it was all thanks to Felicity

"You are both here that is good." She said as she kissed her son on the cheek and kissed Felicity as well "Merry Christmas I have news. Thea has finally decided to present us with that boy she has been dating for all of this time. Come on follow me." She said as they followed her further in to the house. The living room and dining room were filled with people talking drinking and eating as they passed over to the kitchen

"Felicity, Ollie Merry Christmas." Thea said as she noticed her brother and his girlfriend

"Merry Christmas Thea." Felicity said with a smile on her face as the young Queen pulled her in to a hug

"I would like all of you to meet Roy. My boyfriend." She said as the boy dressed in tux was standing next to her smiling lightly

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Queen." He said as he shook Moira's hand who was impressed as Oliver had his hands in fists

"Oliver don't." Was all Felicity told him and as he glanced at her he sighed taking Roy's hand and shaking it

"It's nice to finally meet you Roy." Oliver said throe his teeth while Thea smiled at how civil her older brother was being

"So mum told me you guys had some big news to give us. What is it?" Thea asked exited

"Well mom Thea … Felicity and I have decided it's time." Oliver started as Felicity smiled at him and said

"We are getting married." As Felicity said that Thea's smile grew wider and Moira just pulled her in a hug

"Oh I have been waiting to hear those words for a while now." She told her as Thea hugged Oliver

"There is more." Oliver said as Moira and Thea looked up to them "Felicity's pregnant." He said as Moira gasped as Felicity smiled at her

"Oh this is the best Christmas I have had in a long time." She said tears coming from her eyes "We should really get back to the party. Thea come on." She said as her daughter who was dragging her boyfriend followed winking at Felicity as she passed her by

"See I told you my mother would be thrilled and so is Thea." Oliver said as he pulled Felicity to him

"Yeah you were right. And not just because you hate being wrong but because it's truth." She smiled as he kissed the top of her head "Your mum is right we should get back to the party

The party had lasted until midnight for them. Felicity was feeling tiered and Oliver didn't feel like hearing all of the 'What is wrong with you. Why are you getting married?' stories any longer. Once they arrived home Amy had already put Sophie to sleep

"I hope you don't mind she was a little cranky so I put her to sleep earlier then usually." Amy apologized as Felicity looked at the sleeping form of Sophie in her crib

"Thanks Amy and here you go." Oliver said handing the girl her money "Merry Christmas Amy." He said as he walked her over to the door

"You too and congratulations once again." And with that she was gone and Oliver turned towards Felicity who was watching Sophie sleeping "What's wrong?" he asked

"What do you think it's gonna be?" she asked him as Oliver chuckled at her words knowing what she meant

"I think it's going to be a girl. Smart like her mom." He told her as Felicity shook her head

"No it's going to be a boy." She told him as he laughed

"You just want to prove me wrong don't you." He said as she smiled

"No I just know it's a boy." Oliver nodded at her words

"Aha and how do you know that exactly?" he asked as Felicity sighed

"Mothers instinct." Was all she told him as she turned off the light in the room leaving only a small lamp on and walking towards their bedroom.

Nine months later she had proved him wrong because Tommy was born and he learned never to doubt her mother intuition because in that she was always right.

**Ok this is it I hope you guys liked this story. I head enjoyed writing it I hope to see you reed some of my other stories as well. See you soon xoxo :D **


End file.
